Bragging Rights
by EllaMennowPea
Summary: Lily and her friends engage in a devastating game. They have to snag and shag the four Marauders or else. There are consequences galore, and yet, not one of them anticipated the inevitable: falling in love.
1. Chapter 1 Lily

A/N: This is something that I dreamed up my freshman year and decided to put to the page. I'm rewriting it now, so it's going to be a bit different, hopefully better. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think, please.

Disclaimer: I own nowt.

Bragging Rights. Chapter One. Lily.

"That's utterly heartless!" I hissed. Elsie and Camilla and I were sitting on the hardwood floor. Elsie kept giggling as if what we were discussing were amusing. Mute was sitting on my bed, flipping through some muggle magazines that I'd brought specifically for her. We were all in our pajamas, on the second day back from winter holidays. Personally, I'd been relieved to spend so much time away from Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Then again, the time away from them meant more time spent with Petunia. As you can see, it was a lose-lose situation.

"It's not heartless." I waited for Camilla to elaborate, but as always she left me hanging, desperate for her to dissuade me from forming my own conclusion. I took the pillow that Mute was leaning on, and slid it out from under her before tucking it to my chest and resting my chin upon it. She made a dejected grumble, but just grabbed another pillow. Ever the accommodator, that one was.

"It's just sadistic and selfish?" Elsie contributed.

"Do you even know what sadistic means, Elsie?" Camilla snorted. Mute tried, unsuccessfully to hide a smirk.

"I heard Lily call Potter that the other day," Elsie replied. She licked her lips and looked down for a moment. "Did I use it wrong?"

"No, poppet," I rubbed her arm. Camilla rolled her eyes.

"It's just a dare. If you wimps don't think you can handle it…" Reverse psychology has never been such an enemy to me. Enmity seeped through my skin and radiated towards Camilla for suggesting such a task. But I had to admit, it wouldn't be too hard. And with the Sage twins teasing us about being prudes, this would be quite the scandal. Well, actually, I take that back. They were teasing Mute and I about being prudes. I don't think Camilla and the word prude have been used in the same sentence since 4th year unless the word "isn't" has been involved as well.

But I wasn't coldhearted and I didn't want to injure Potter's feelings, despite how nasty he's been to me. And he's been rather terrible. He'd stopped pranking innocent bystanders just for his own amusement, but he had yet to let up on Severus, and even though I don't want to sound like I'm not compassionate towards younger students, Sev was my first priority.

"I'm in…" Mute mumbled, almost sounding absentminded while turning a page and blowing a bright pink bubble of chewing gum. The brown haired, hazel-eyed girl looked very studious, but in reality she was sometimes just as flaky as the magazine in her hand.

"Me too!" Elsie giggled. I wanted to pull her hair or at least throw water in her face to make her see just how much her actions affect other people. Elsie wouldn't have understanded though. She was never one to think about malice. To be honest, in her head, she's probably thinking that seducing someone and then breaking it off is a nice gesture. This is a favor in her book. And who knows, with Pettigrew it might be…

So Camilla was going to use peer pressure against me? Well, she had another thing coming if she expected me to go along with this.

"I'm not. And I won't be." And that would be the end of that. I got up rather quickly and walked to the side of my four-poster, tucking myself under the warm covers. Mute looked at me expectantly, but I just kicked her and made her fall off my bed and to the floor.

"A 'Please Move' would have been appreciated!" Mute grumbled.

"Sorry, love," I sighed, closing my eyes. "So forgetful. Comes with Age."

I woke the next morning and grimaced upon rolling out of bed. I heard from my sister once that the expression you make when you wake up defines your mood for the rest of the day. This information comes in handy quite often—and by quite often I mean hardly at all. But those were the sorts of gems one could expect to get from Tuney. Useless information that for all I knew was probably as fake as her French manicure.

I quickly prepared for my day and grabbed my school bag upon exiting. Today would begin classes, and I was eager to claim a good seat. I've since become accustomed to the early breakfast and early arrival to class, the others are thick heads who "need their beauty sleep". I once tried to wake Camilla before eight-fifteen and she was properly hacked off for the rest of the day.

I rolled my eyes at the memory, continuing down the stairs and into the common room, where two people whose names I was unfamiliar with looked up at me and smiled in welcome. I smiled back out of courtesy; however I knew that no one could possibly mistake my smile as a happy one. Last night's conversation was still fresh in my head and I couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

What would possibly make Camilla—or the others for that matter—even remotely think I would be involved in such a grotesque task? And to make it a challenge? Disgusting.

Walking briskly out of the common room, I strolled down the grand staircase, every few moments having to pause and wait for one to change. I was making excellent time, I thought as I began to walk down the corridor to the Great Hall. I was sure to be the earliest student, and therefore eat my breakfast in peace while simultaneously avoiding James Potter. I mentally checked off two things on my to-do list.

Camilla's dare rolled back into my mind and I thought of how preposterous it was. I wasn't going to lie and argue that I hadn't actually considered it, but the thought of doing that to Potter, and the repercussions afterwards…I couldn't bear to entertain the idea.

Bullocks…and here I was excited to go to breakfast…

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, all looking keen as mustard, were the four people I most detested to share a meal with, let alone three every day for almost a full year. Sirius nudged James with his shoulder as I walked in, and the latter of the pair turned his head to gaze at me. I wish he wouldn't look at me like that…

Don't get me wrong, I found his affection endearing and a bit flattering, but these attributes didn't make it less annoying. He grinned at me, and I let a small, fake smile spill onto my lips. He could always tell, and I knew he could, when my smiles were cold. That never deterred him though.

"Good morning," I began. "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew. Are you all well?"

"Peachy," Sirius beamed with his mouth closed—undoubtedly full of food. Remus held up his spoon in a gesture of welcome.

They all smiled at me, although I'm not totally sold on the idea that they all like me. After all, I humiliate and reject their best mate, what's not to love?

"Lily, you look lovely!" James grinned, running his calloused hand through his hair, a gesture which annoyed me. I chose not to comment on this. I smiled, trying hard not to let him affect me. "Have a good holiday?"

"Smashing."

"Receive any nice presents?"

"Loads."

"Want to know how my holiday was?"

"Not particularly."

"It's was nice. Christmas was brilliant. Got a new broom, it's the latest model!"

"How nice."

"Maybe I could take you for a ride sometime?"

"Doubt it."

"Having a good day?"

"Had better."

"Okay…"

The conversations between us were forced. I had to tolerate him for business purposes—together we were head boy and girl. Other than that, I preferred for there to be limited contact, and no physical contact whatsoever. In November, he accidentally bumped into me while we were walking in the hallway, patrolling, and I flipped my lid. He's since learned a valuable lesson.

"So…Hogsmeade is next weekend?"

"Your point?"

"We should go!"

"I plan to."

"I meant together!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"We've been over this, sweetheart, because is not an answer."

"Call me sweetheart again, I dare you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ergh! Fine. I still love you, though!"

"You don't love me," I explained to him for the umpteenth time. "You are infatuated by the idea of coercing me into feeling anything for you besides the repulsion that I currently do. You don't love me, Potter, and you should stop trying to convince everyone, including yourself, of that fact."

I know, I can be a bitch. I'm not disputing that fact. I'm ashamed sometimes—okay, most of the time—at how cruel I can be towards James Potter, but you have to understand that whenever I do get provoked, it's just that. I am being provoked. He makes it a right difficult task to be civil. I don't know how any of my mates manage it.

"Prongs," I heard Sirius get his attention.

"Yeah, mate?"

"Mulciber just came in. He threated to hex that bird, Mary again. Reckon we should step in?"

"Bloody Slytherin git! That whole house just needs to be abolished and transferred to Siberia." James spat. "Merlin, they disgust me."

"You can't judge the whole house based on the actions of a few of them," Remus dutifully pointed out. I held hope for a moment.

And then:

"So I'll contest that Ravenclaw isn't all a bunch of poofs, but Slytherin, yeah, they've got something coming."

"Nice one, Wormy," James laughed and clapped his mate on the back.

_That's it. Fine! Camilla wins. I will do the stupid dare!_

Wait, did I just think that?

Oh Merlin….I did. And I'm not rethinking it. Damn.

At that very moment, the devil herself walked in. Camilla caught my eye, and we exchanged a glance. In that moment I knew that she was sure I would participate in this sick little game of hers. I would seduce one of the Marauders. And so would Elsie, and Mute, and Camilla. But now the question was who gets who.

Classes ended early considering that it was the first day back. Together Mute and I traveled to the common room, meeting Elsie on the way. We strode up the staircase, pulling our school bags along. Careful to avoid the trick step, we trudged forward, occasionally bumping into a friend from another house.

When we finally made it to the common room, Camilla was waiting with a piece of paper in her hand.

"A contract?" I sighed. "You really are too into this whole thing…"

"You can never been too thorough," She pursed her lips and pointed to the parchment.

"So? What do we do?" Mute breathed.

"Just sign here and then we'll decide on the logistics and such," She held the piece of parchment out to me, and I took the quill she provided.

Signed, Lily Evans -With a flourish, I signed away my soul.

"Now, I want the real challenge, so I'm going for Black, of course. Mute should have Lupin, because they don't know each other much. That will make it easier. Elsie already agreed that she should have Peter, simply for the corresponding intellectual similarities…"

It was common knowledge around us that if you wanted to insult Elsie that you should speak with large words. She has no idea what you're saying, it's rather pathetic. The girl had reasonable context clue skills, but rarely applied them. I secretly thing she's a tad bit brighter than we give her credit for, but there's no way to be sure without insulting her. And even though I think she's a bit dim, I don't want to hurt her.

"And that leaves, for you Lily," she paused. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Somehow, I'd known that I would be stuck with him…

"That leaves Potter for me…" I shook my head, but not with rejection, rather with disbelief. Lady Luck has dealt me a losing hand, and I'm to proceed with false bliss. At least it won't be too hard, unlike Camilla and Mute. They will be working on this for a while, whereas I'll just put on some slinky clothes and bat my eyelashes. I'll have him soon, and then this whole thing will be done with.

I think briefly about how I'll feel after, but can't help but feel my disdain for James Potter carry away from reason and compassion. He has a strange ability to make me feel so enraged and so…apathetic.

And I'll make sure to be annoying as hell; Potter won't pursue me at all after we're done. I'll break his heart, we'll graduate, and go our separate ways. It'll be like his little school boy crush never existed.


	2. Chapter 2 Mute

A/N: I'm posting a few chapters tonight because I seem to be on a roll. Hope it's okay with all of you! Oh, and in case you didn't pick up on it, each chapter is in a new point of view between the four girls. Hope it's not too confusing! Much love, M

Disclaimer: Not mine in the least…well, maybe the plot. Okay, basically the premise is J.K's. Mkay?

Bragging Rights. Chapter Two. Mute.

Camilla glanced at me and winked. Lily was staring at us with an innocent, and yet scandalized expression. I almost wanted to shout at her to not care so much about this dare—it's not like any of those guys would go for us, excluding her. She'll win and then it will all be over. I wondered briefly if the thought ever occurred to her that it wouldn't be hard for her in the least. Camilla had already told Elsie and me that James was for Lily, not for anyone else. Not that we would have requested him or anything.

To be honest, I wasn't partial to any of the group. I wasn't particularly over the moon with Sirius Black, so he wasn't on my list. But even Pettigrew was cute and seemed like he'd be sweet, in the kind of I wrote down every word you wrote so I'd have it forever kind of way. Some girls like that, I suppose.

I was assigned to Remus Lupin. He's very cute, but I've never been up close enough to actually see if distance makes a difference. He usually appears to have three scratch marks upon his face, which worries me. I wonder if he accidentally tripped and landed on a schnid bush. Actually, I never really thought about it, but it makes more sense if he were to get in a brawl with his mates. No doubt he was disfigured by Black.

At this moment, he was raising his glass and smirking to his comrades, probably making some lame toast about some lame endeavor they'd just embarked upon. Lame…

Remus's eyes glanced all around the room, as if he was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to look at him. Too bad, buddy; you're part of the elite. Leave it to one of the most popular boys to be totally handsome _and_ sweet _and_ smart. That's just like them.

His bright eyes flowed to Camilla, and then to Elsie, rather quickly. And then to me. I was looking right back at him, the weird and annoyed expression still resting upon my features. We stayed in the same place, frozen, as others around us continued to bustle and chatter amongst themselves. It was that moment that I thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad—or maybe it would be the most horrible event ever to take place in my life.

I have a bit of a flair for the dramatic.

Later, Camilla was making us all sign very formal contracts. I read mine over, unlike Lily and Elsie. The punishment for failure was disclosed only with the words, "or else", which implied many nasty interpretations. Lily signed quickly and turned back to what she was doing before. I wondered if she was really thinking about this. I mean to sign off for a relationship with someone before having their consent is one thing, but actually seducing someone is an act worthy of sin. No, it is sin, isn't it?

Elsie was talking to Mary Macdonald about something trivial, such as classes. I rolled my eyes and looked around the common room. Camilla seemed to notice Remus before I did, and as such she gave me a push in his direction. Remus and I made eye contact and even though I thought I saw a smile beginning to form, I whipped my head back around to her, almost running into a third year.

"Are you insane? I look terrible!" I hissed. She laughed mockingly, as if my insecurities pleased her. Which, they probably did. A girl like Camilla, who decided not to give a shit about anyone else's opinions but hers back in third year, she didn't display any uncertainty. That is, not willingly.

Having known Camilla since she was young enough to be in a training bra, I could spot the look of self-doubt whenever Kendra Rollins—a gorgeous girl that her boyfriend dumped her for—was within the vicinity. She dyed her hair strawberry blonde just to appear sweeter, she says, but I know it's because she thinks that Ken Kroger, her ex, might have a thing for blondes. I couldn't blame her.

I'd done my share of eccentric things just because I was shy or diffident. I didn't deny it. But Camilla, who offered such a fearless, devil-may-care attitude to the populace, well she wasn't fooling me.

"Mute, you're beautiful. Just go over and talk, you're not sleeping with him tonight!" She smacked her lips together as she seemed to rethink it, "But if you want to try, you know that's your own thing…"

"Oh stuff it." I took a deep breath, looking over at Remus. He was talking to Mimi Hans and laughing. She giggled and put a hand on his arm. A wave of jealousy swept over me as I fixed my eyes solely upon that horribly manicured hand. She probably bites her nails…

Remus looked at the hand too, but he didn't want to be rude, so he didn't shove her off. It's funny how I felt that I already knew him…

The scene seemed to be getting closer. Like my eyes had zoom in them. And then I realized that I was actually walking over to them. It's weird how that happens sometimes. Your body moves before your brain can keep up. Oh, that only happens to me does it? Figures…

I heard words finally as I moved closer, and strained to think of what to say when I finally reached them. It wasn't as if I was some master seductress or that I was insanely gorgeous and could whip a guy away from some other girl with a snap of my fingers. The idea was laughable, actually.

"I totally understand!" Mimi was giggling. I rolled my eyes and looked back, stopping right where I stood. I was about ten feet away from them, strategically placed to make an entrance. Camilla was using her hands as if she were shooing me, pushing me in the direction I'd just turned away from. Fine. I can do this!

I walked again, this time actually reaching my destination. Mimi looked up at me with a slightly odd expression—she understood exactly what I was intending. It was simple enough to see. But the thing I admired about her was that she smiled at me, nodded briefly enough so that he wouldn't notice, and stepped away. I stared in shock as she said goodbye to Remus and then hi to me.

I smiled back radiantly and wondered if I'd been too quick to judge her. Remus looked up upon Mimi's farewell and stared at me for a moment too long. His scratches that were on his face were more prominent up close, but he still looked handsome. Perhaps they were battle wounds from a fight, or the karma related punishment to one of his many pranks that the four of them pulled?

"Hi, I'm Mute," I greeted. I expected him to scoff and suggest a pun or something that usually went along with my name. I get that a lot, actually. Mostly from Black.

"I'm Remus Lupin, pleasure to meet you," He grinned. I immediately took a step closer, almost subconsciously. There was a magnetic quality to Remus. Something about him radiated kindness and warmth. I just wanted to be closer to him.

"Well, I've wanted to come introduce myself for a while. You're quite intriguing from afar," Okay, Mute, slow down. This is insane. That's was the stupidest pick-up in the history of ever.

I need to go to a special class to learn how to chat someone up, because clearly, I was awful at it.

Instead of reacting as I'd expected, Remus grinned and held out a hand, "well I'm glad that you did."

I shook his hand, not feeling a spark, but definitely having an embarrassing vision of the future to come. I'd expected Remus to be shyer. This is interesting. My hand was a bit clammy, but his wasn't. It was warm but not sweaty at all. I made a mental note to always wipe my hands on my trousers before shaking someone else's ever again.

"So, would you like to play a game of wizard's chess, Remus?" I asked, noticing that we were standing next to the only vacant board available. Remus looked over to a small cluster of people, I'm guessing they were surrounded around James, Sirius, and Peter, and then looked back at me. I coaxed him a bit more, "I'm pretty impressive."

"You know what?" I waited. He smiled, "I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3 Camilla

** Bragging Rights. Chapter Three. Camilla.**

The others don't quite understand just how difficult this is going to be for them. Even innocent little Elsie thinks that losing her virginity to Peter Pettigrew will be an easy task; she hasn't even taken into consideration the fact that Peter hasn't spoken directly to a girl in at least five years. Lily is especially nonchalant about the dare—which she shouldn't be. Has she bothered to think about the fact that James will never leave her alone after this?

I will admit, I was concerned when I proposed the dare in the first place. I didn't actually think any of them would go for it, and when they did, well, let's just say I had to really commit. I don't know how I feel about Lily, Mute, and Elsie giving up something so special like their virginity just for a bet.

I'm not a slag, but I'm no virgin. And neither is Black.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that this is going to be a piece of cake. Except that I totally am. Sirius is a whore, and everyone knows it. He'll do anyone at any time and not care about any emotions, repercussions, etc. And that's why I chose him, and not Peter bleeding Pettigrew.

I pushed back a strand of honey colored hair. Originally my hair is a deep brown, but it felt only right to practice my beauty charms and make it lighter, considering my oh-so-delightful disposition.

Right on schedule, my dark haired hunk stepped out of the History of Magic classroom, and bumped right into me. My books went everywhere. This moment was expertly planned and I'd spent at least two days practicing my book scatter in our dorm—once, by the way, Elsie played as the bloke in this scenario.

Now this plan rested squarely upon Sirius's shoulders. He, according to my research, would bend down and assist me in picking up my scattered belongings, of course. He was a gentleman pureblood at heart.

Except, there was always the option for him to stroll about, muttering a brief apology before turning around, and walking away. And the variables—such as how his day was going, how many people were in the vicinity, etc—would definitely impact the outcome.

But I'm beautiful, and therefore the only option was to help, in his eyes. I've got the boy narrowed down to a science. I pretended to be flustered and collecting my books embarrassingly. I looked up.

His hand, outstretched, held my transfiguration text book, along with a pen. I gently reached my hand up and acquired them. I'd never actually spoken to Sirius, except for in second year, when we were partners for a potions lab. I'd taken a liking to him, but as soon as that project was over, his shoulder had turned cold to me. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past.

Now it was time to extract revenge. After all, hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. And oh have I been scorned…

I lifted my head to give my radiant smile, the one I'd actually degraded myself enough to practice in front of a mirror. It was just innocent enough to look great, and spicy enough for him to be pleasantly intrigued. His eyes widened just a tiny bit, and a smirk broke out upon his face. He looked very nice, his uniform not perfect by not messily put on either. His dark hair was hanging in his eyes as he leaned forward slightly and placed my belongings in my waiting hands.

"Thank you," I said in a slightly higher tone than my usual voice, I tried to put sweetness into this first comment. Everything had to be inviting and yet mysterious. Attracting someone—especially if that someone is Sirius Black—is a planned process.

"Hey, no worries! You're in my house, yeah?" He asked. I smiled and tilted my head to look at him. His voice was nice, slightly lower than James' and his eyes were a shade lighter than Peter's.

"I'm Camilla Hollisander, proud Gryffindor." It was common knowledge amongst the students that when introducing yourself, it was only polite to inform the other of your house.

"Sirius Black, enchanted," He smirked. He took a small step back and started to scan my face, my body, and then my overall presence. "I think I recognize you…"

"I believe we had potions in second year together…" His face lit up slightly as he recounted. I smiled, almost feeling my plan work.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to remember. Are you coming to the common room?" He asked. I nodded. "We should go together! It's the least I could do, after walking straight into you like that…"

"Safe," I smiled brightly, nodding, and tucking my arm in the nook he created with his elbow. The other girls were probably just introducing themselves to the concept of this dare, whereas I was fulfilling it.


	4. Chapter 4 Elsie

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Four. Elsie.**

The act of chewing in itself is rather disgusting. I hate chewing, so I try to eat as little as possible, choosing instead to use charms in order to liquidate my food. Surprisingly, it's not as gross as you might think! Camilla tells me all the time that this repulses all the guys, but since I'm not exactly interested in them, it doesn't matter. I'm not gay or anything, just not obsessed with the males. I like chicken and corn-bread shakes.

My mother likes to point out my flaws, and therefore loves to remind me how disgusting the shakes are. "You can't just liquidate all your vegetables!" Whatnot. I think being different is the key to blending in, if that makes sense. That's why I like Peter. He's so simple—not overly-complex like most other guys, including his three best friends—and therefore I understand him. He's really cute too. My twin sister, Haley, enjoys teasing me about him. I used to obsessively stalk James, but when he proved too in love with Lily, I discovered Peter. Don't get me wrong, please; I'm not saying he's a second choice—a consolation prize—but rather the brightest of the light bulbs.

I've only talked with him, face to face, once before. It was magical.

"Hi, I'm Elsie Aliskaiser, Gryffindor," I told him, smiling. He looked a bit timid, so I held out my hand. He took it and beamed. I don't believe he's had much interaction with girls, but he wasn't sweating and stuttering or anything. He actually seemed like a very normal guy, which was wonderful!

"Peter Pettigrew, also Gryffindor." He had a slightly higher voice than most of the guys I know, but not feminine or anything. Actually he looked really cute and completely straight! "Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too. Are you here alone?" We were in a crowded corridor, but he looked all by himself.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes…"

We talked for a few more minutes and then we had to go to class—him to transfiguration, me to ancient runes—so we didn't actually have a deep, meaningful conversation that completely changed my life, but it was still magical.

When Camilla suggested the dare, I was immediately enthralled with the idea that I could be closer to Peter. I don't want to hurt him; I see this as a way to bring us together. Not tear us apart. If you have nothing, you have nothing to lose, right?

And our relationship is nothing if not nothing.

Later that day I ran into Haley and she mentioned Peter, of course, "Saw you with Pettigrew."

"We spoke in the corridor in between classes," I told her confidently, grinning. Haley was fitter than me, but I had the better smile. She pursed her lips into a smile and looked at me with an expression that made me feel sad, less assured. "What?"

"He's a bit…unique, that's all. I don't know much about him, and I don't want you to get hurt, Else" she rubbed my shoulder softly. "I'm going to have a chinwag with him, if that's all right with you? I'd like to know he's good enough for my twin sister, yeah?"

"Fine," I shrugged. "Just don't embarrass me."

"Me? Embarrass you?" She laughed to herself and walked away, presumably to join her Hufflepuff housemates that were sitting a few feet away looking at the quidditch team coming back from what looked to be a grueling practice.

When I returned to Gryffindor tower, I went straight to my four poster bed and sprawled across it. I sighed and daydreamed for a few minutes—half an hour or so. Then I decided to actually study. Lily would have been proud, had she been there to see it. Night was creeping upon the castle.

I walked slowly down the stairs and stopped on the last step, listening through the crack that was between the big two wooden doors that separated the common room from the dormitory staircase. In the common room there were only four students—convenient, no?

"Lily just came up to me and smiled softly on her way to dinner. I don't know, I think something is going to happen! What if she fancies me?" James was practically whispering. I had to strain to hear it, and I understood why he had to whisper—didn't want Lily to hear him talking about her.

"Merlin, mate, you sound like a bird on her menses," Sirius's tone seemed to suggest he rolled his eyes.

"Your time of the month, Prongs?" Remus laughed.

"You would know, Moony," he replied with a chuckle.

"Well, have you spoken to her?" Peter said after the other three shared a laugh. My heart pounded, feeling like it would shatter if I let my pulse speed up any faster. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"No," James interrupted my heavenly minute. "I am kind of nervous."

"Don't be. But now it's my turn for report," Sirius said, as if the report was some kind of event. "So I talked with three Ravenclaws, snogged a Hufflepuff… and I had a conversation with this girl named Camilla."

"Lily's friend?" James asked fervently.

"A conversation?" Peter chortled. "Surprisingly mild, Padfoot."

"I guess. She's really fit, I mean her jumper was unbuttoned; I almost started to lean in to kiss her," Black muttered the last part. I had to stifle a giggle. The topics these guys talk about…

"I met this one girl named Mute. We talked for four hours straight. She's sweet, but…well you know my issue with relationships," Remus's voice sounded for the first time, seemingly giving his 'report'.

"Your furry little problem?" James laughed. I'm guessing that Remus nodded, because they moved on. I waited for Peter to say something…

"I'm getting a bit knackered, all this talking about feelings," Sirius shook his head. "Not natural."

"Oh bugger off," James laughed.

"What about you Pete?" I held my breath when I heard Remus ask him. Then heaven arrived.

"I talked to a really pretty girl!" Peter sounded ecstatic! Eek!

"That's great, Wormtail!" James and Sirius said together. I heard a clap; they'd smacked him on the back.

"Yeah, she was real pretty, and she likes the Blubbering Blades, just like I do!" Wait...I hadn't mentioned that I liked them…

"What's her name, Wormy?"

"Haley Aliskaiser…" WHAT?


	5. Chapter 5 Lily

A/N: The following is in no way promoting alcohol when underage. Also, please for the love of god, never take an unattended drink at a party or leave yours. It's dangerous and I have been on the wrong end of that situation. Please stay safe. That being said: Thank you for those who have read and reviewed, I really appreciate it! I hope you're all having an amazing day! Love, M

Bragging Rights. Chapter Five. Lily.

Over the course of a week, it was easy to convince anyone of anything. I convinced my parents that Hogwarts was a real place in less than two hours. I convinced my sister that I was a natural born freak in just four days. I convinced Camilla that she was better as a brunette in six minutes—not that she reverted back to her old look.

I'm good at convincing. A talent I was born with, I suppose. But for some stupid, inconceivable reason I was having an immense amount of difficulty persuading Mute that I was mentally stable enough to perform this asinine challenge.

It's not like she's any saner than I am, so I don't know why she bothers to analyze everything that I do. I mean, I practically live in the city of Sane. I'm the mayor! Well...Okay, don't take that last statement as any indication of my stability.

If anything, Mute was the one who was unstable and shouldn't be allowed to compete with us in this. But if there was one person who maintained the capacity to be impervious to my abnormally awesome coaxing abilities, it was Mute.

"Lily, I just think that maybe this isn't the best idea for you," She was saying. I rolled my eyes and plopped down upon my big comforter that covered my four-poster bed. The stairway between the common room and the dormitory was filled with the echoes of the merriment happening downstairs. Less than thirty minutes prior, Gryffindor had trounced Hufflepuff's quidditch team. Not saying much, but a celebration was in order apparently all the same.

Mute sat down on her own bed, pulling a goose feather pillow to her chest. Her amber eyes were scanning me with a worried look. Something in me felt oddly guilty, like I wasn't living up to her expectations. And maybe I wasn't. But she didn't have any right to judge me. None of us were behaving very maturely at this point.

"Look who's talking, Mute," I snapped. Ever since I'd signed that contract, life had become fused by this little experiment. Quite frankly, I was tired of having to pretend that I was concerned about James's well-being. He'd tormented me since first year when I told him his hair was gross. "Look, no one is going to get hurt but him."

"But do you realize how you're going to feel after you tear up his heart? Lily, Camilla can't get into your head too! You're not as nasty as she is!" Her voice rang through the dormitory, bouncing off all the surfaces. "Don't become her."

"Calm down, gosh. Maybe I am as despicable as her?" I spat back. One might speculate that it was a bit strange to be talking so terribly of a mate—let alone one who was in the room with you. However, Camilla wasn't on the defensive when she heard this.

"I'm trying to sleep. Can you _please_ lower your voices?" She called with an annoyed tone. Elsie was lightly snoring on the other side of me, in her own comfy bed. It was late at night, but almost all the rest of our dorm mates were downstairs with guys.

"Sorry, Cam," Mute shrugged.

"Mhmm."

"Lily, at least think about him, and what you're doing to him." Mute sighed and walked downstairs, probably to try and get a few minutes with Remus before she had to go to bed as well. They'd become quite the pair, talking for hours at a time, sending secret smiles over at each other, and once, I caught them just standing across from each other in a corridor, just looking at each other's eyes and smiling fondly. It was sickening.

"Lil," Camilla's voice rang out. I hopped slowly from my bed and walked to hers, curling around one of her bed posts. "Mute's right."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, James is a real person. He has feelings. I may be the devil incarnate, but you aren't. You're one of the sweetest people I know," she paused. "Just not to him."

"You're not the devil incarnate. If anything, James is. He curses innocent people, makes fun of Severus!" I felt my face scrunch together slightly in anger. All I could think about were those times last year and the years prior when he'd been so vile. "And all without giving one single thought to how they feel! Why should I care what he feels, if he has no respect for his victim's thoughts?"

"Lily, have you ever considered the possibility that this whole tough guy, school bully act is all just to impress you?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I could tell that the sleep was wearing down on her. She turned around and curled up in a ball, looking the most vulnerable I'd ever seen her. I was trying to think about what she said, and yet ignoring the logic of it.

I walked blindly back to my own bed in the dark, the room dimly illuminated by the furnace, but still too shadowy to distinguish anything but shapes. When I reached my bed, I pushed myself under the comforter and sighed. Maybe James wasn't so bad? I mean, if he did all this just to impress…me, it is kind of romantic…kind of. The only reason I was doing this stupid dare was because he annoyed me, and I wanted to hurt his feelings. How immature.

I pushed the covers away from me after a moment and felt the cold air hit me once more. I sighed, thinking about whether or not I even wanted to continue with this idiotic excuse for a pastime.

Thinking back, James didn't hex anyone recently. He'd actually been really respectful to a prefect who'd asked him for tutoring the other day. He didn't really fight with Severus anymore, but that could also be attributed to the fact that he didn't encounter him nearly as much. Thinking about Severus' absence recently only made my head blur all the more with sadness.

I stood, in my pajamas, and walked to the door. I did it as quietly as possible, so Camilla wouldn't hear me. I opened the door and closed it tenderly but firmly. The music was raging from the common room, floating up to the ceiling rather loudly. I was surprised it hadn't been more audible in the dormitory.

I tiptoed down the cold stone stairs and pushed the door open. Students were dancing and snogging and drinking in the common room. When did this happen? When did it become socially acceptable to behave like this in public?

I suppose this is the kind of scene you miss when you're a 'prude' like Lily Evans…

"Lily!" Two girls rushed over to me. I smiled, feeling a tad bit wonky. I was in my pajama bottoms and a tank top, without bra, and they were dressed for a royal affair. Was it really this exclusive? Gosh, I must look ridiculous.

"Hi Molly, Trisha," I greeted, flashing a smile that I'd tried with my dad and got me a new puppy. The Sage twins smiled back, just as brightly. I wondered if they were thinking malicious thoughts about me, about the way I looked. I brushed the thought off, thinking it stupid to be so concerned about what others thought. Insecurity was so '76.

"Did you not know about the party?" Trisha grinned with her lips tight together, as though she was looking down on me. She spoke with her words slightly slurred, and I knew she was drunk from the moment she opened her mouth. I could smell the cheap alcohol on her breath.

"No, I knew. I just didn't think it so crucial to dress for it. Besides, this is against…I mean," I was about to scold them for disobeying the clear and binding school regulations, but then I had a flash of James's face in my mind. As if my telling these girls off would completely ruin this dare. Don't ask me why, but I changed my tune immediately. "Where's the firewhiskey?"

"Over by that table," Molly was pointing. I followed her finger to the nook right beside the giant stone fireplace. "You see it? Last time we were there…what's 'is name was serving…"

She trailed off, beaming with a drunken simper. Envy struck inside of me like a rod hit by lightning and I felt the urge to imitate her actions; to be as free and careless as the Sage twins. I smiled over my shoulder at the pair of teenage girls as I made my way carefully over to the table where bottles upon bottles of rum lay, waiting to be consumed.

Peter Pettigrew was sitting in a wooden rocking chair just behind this magnificent display, his eyes widening at the sight of me. He asked with a trace of fear, "You here to break it up?"

"A drink, please," I said as cheerfully as I could manage.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Y-you want a drink? _You_?"

"Yes. Two please, for me and… a friend." I lied. I planned to drink both and afterwards, perhaps get some more. The more alcohol, the better.

I'd never actually drank real firewhiskey before, but I'd seen Elsie and Camilla swig back quite the cornucopia of beverages in their times. Mostly after a rough breakup, failed exam, or just the not so occasional boredom the seeped into us after the first few weeks of classes, they would spoil. Camilla could be drinking whenever, I didn't always know why. Mute and I never indulged, choosing to just amuse the inebriate, whoever it might be.

Peter handed me two bottles, smirking slightly at my hesitation. I took a quick gulp right in front of him, just to show off a little. The surprise was on me though, as I'd never tasted alcohol before, and as such was not accustomed to the ache that was in my throat, the burning on my larynx. I coughed a lot, but managed to earn only the tiniest bit of attention; someone new wanted a drink. Thank Merlin.

Mute was sitting with Remus in the corner, just talking. They seemed very in control of themselves. Envy—that blasted emotion—once more took me. I sauntered to the nearest chair and set one bottle down on the table while sipping on the other. Should I just tell Camilla that this entire dare is off? I mean, I haven't even spoken to James. Then again, I probably wouldn't need to. That's when I hatched the evil plan that would spell downfall and ruin, in my eyes anyway.

James was sitting with Molly on the giant red couch in the center of the room, right in front of the fireplace. An ideal location, an attractive guy, but a disturbance in said plan. Molly…

I chugged down the rest of the bottle, starting on the next almost immediately. My brain was starting to feel a bit fuzzy…no my eyes. No…definitely my brain! I noticed another bottle sitting on the table, right next to where the one I was currently consuming had been. It was half full—I'm an optimist—and I wasn't going to let it go to waste!

So the two and a half firewhiskey bottles that I drank were the cause, if you ask me. They were the reason that I catapulted from the table over to the big red couch, right beside James, and in front of Molly. Her perfume causing my stomach to flip a little.

"Hi, James." The black haired guy's eyes ran from my bloodshot eyes, down to my mouth, slowly down the rest of me, and I didn't miss that they stopped on my chest for what felt like a fully minute. I ate the attention up. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, "You looked lonely, I thought that I'd come see you."

"James wasn't lonely; he was talking to me!" Molly tapped me on my shoulder from behind. I paid no attention, scooting just a bit closer to the object of my desire at this given moment. The faster I hooked him, the faster I could just sleep with him, and therefore win this stupid dare. And I wanted to win more than anything at that moment. It was petty, but it was all I wanted. Sue me.

"Er…alright Lily?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair. I found the action adorable, feeling the urge to do it myself. So I did. As my hand passed through his hair, onto the back of his neck, I paused.

"Better than ever," I said softly. "Gods, your hair is sexy."

I let my fingertips ghost on the nape of his neck. He sucked in a breath and I let my grin spread wider. I felt hot all of a sudden as though the temperature rose considerably. James bit his lip and my eyes were drawn to the movement. I stared, transfixed.

I began to lean in, smiling in spite of myself. James leaned in. We were two inches apart! And then, he stopped. He let out a breath, looking down and shaking his head slightly.

"Perhaps we should save this for some other night?"

"No," I cried. I let my hands fall from his neck and start to wring in my lap. "No, no. I know everything's going to be alright!"

I kept my hand on the nape of his neck, scooting even closer. I heard a huff behind me and the pressure of the seat cushion rose; Molly was no longer here. This meant more space and freedom with James.

"Please?" I whinged. He looked at me like I'd grown an extra head. I thought about the best tactic. "I've been thinking about this for a few days now…I…I want you, James."

He closed his eyes, "You do?"

"So much," I whispered, replacing my hands to the edge of his hair.

We continued to lean in, my vision slightly blurry because of the firewhiskey. James reached a hand and put it on my hip, his other hand resting upon my cheek. As our lips met, I felt the tension leave my body completely. We molded together as briskly as possible, his body fitting into the areas mine left vacant, and mine doing the same. I crawled onto his lap before I could stop myself. We were snogging like our lives depended on it; it was actually a bit pathetic.

He stroked my cheekbone with his thumb, the rest of his hand tangling itself into my hair. I'd have a difficult time combing that out later…

We broke apart for air. He seemed so eager to continue, that I felt a rush and a small pain in my lungs. He pulled me back to him. James' hands were everywhere that was seemingly appropriate in public. His arm was wrapped firmly around me, pushing me to him by the small of my back. I felt a small noise escape from my throat, and I blushed.

He grunted. Somehow amongst all this, I forgot it was James and seemingly realized it was James at the same time. We broke apart once more, his eyes opening. I saw them, the light hazel darkened.

"We have to stop this," He said evenly. We were still embracing, but something was missing now. The urgency was replaced by common sense. "You're drunk off your wits and I'm taking advantage of you. I'm sorry…"

"No, no. I like being taken of advantage of of…" I was way too drunk to be speaking. Someone should have just stopped me. Preferably James…with his lips.

"C'mon, Lily. I'll tuck you into bed."

"Ooh I like the sound of that," I winked at him causing James to chuckle to himself and shake his head.

He held me up by supporting me with my arm around his shoulders. I sighed and rolled my eyes as we exited the party. A few people looked at us bemused and flabbergasted—seemingly arch enemies…together?

The stairs were no trouble for James. Whereas other guys who attempt to enter the girls' dormitories get slid down and into the door, James didn't. To this day, I'm still not sure how he managed to get me into my bed; all I know is that he did. He pushed me into the blankets, which at first were cold but soon became warmer. He used the sides of his hands to push the covers to me, forcing me into a little cocoon of cotton. He kissed my forehead and grinned in a somehow sheepish manner.

"I waited for so long, and then when you finally kiss me—you're drunk." He laughed to himself. At the time, I'd been far too drunk to form complete sentences.

"Stay," I begged.

"You'll thank me tomorrow, love."

"For staying," I tried to pull him down on top of me.

He resisted, of course. "Sweet Dreams, Lily Evans…"

And I passed out before I could retort. Damn James Potter and his self-control…


	6. Chapter 6 Mute

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing and following and favoriting! This is a bigger response than I anticipated. Thanks so much. This chapter is a bit of a tease, I know, but I think it's adorable the way it ends so I left it like that. Deal with it :D Love to you all - M**

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Six. Mute. **

It became something of a hassle, the dare. The reason being that whenever I was enjoying time with Remus, thinking that we're getting on really well, the dare floats into my mind and I think about all the lies I have to tell him and the tasks I have to do with him in order to win. And the sad part of this is that I didn't even care about the challenge anymore. He's quite the charmer.

Some days are harder than others. Mostly when we spend time alone, with the fireplace glowing in our peripheral vision, and the heat that's radiating from it, it's very hard to concentrate on conversation. But that's what we're based on right now. We haven't even hugged yet. I'm starting to lose hope, but you never know?

It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon, and yet the sun looked as if it were about to set. I was walking to meet with Remus; yesterday he'd asked if we could talk over by the whomping willow. I'd been hesitant, as this was not a destination I was familiar with, nor formerly intending to visit. It was his half-smile that made my decision, of course.

I was walking down the steps, entering the courtyard with the dragon fountain, when I was harshly pulled to the side by a calloused hand. I almost shrieked, but I was too afraid to. The shadows were just a bit colder than I'd anticipated, and mixed with my fear, the feeling made me shiver.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sorry," At a chuckle from the voice of the aggressor. I looked up; Sirius Black, I should have known. "I just wanted to have a little chat with you."

"Chat away, Black," I don't know why suddenly I was so calm, but I was. It was strange, but I felt at ease with the childlike essence that seemed to be resonating away from Sirius.

"Remus, my brother, he happens to like you," he said. It was reproachful, as if at any moment he would blurt out that he was kidding. I heeded this, taking care to control my expression, as this could just be a ploy. This didn't cancel out the fact that on the inside I was dancing with joy and adrenaline. I just nodded meekly. "He's…well he's special, Mute, and I don't really want him to say certain things to you if you're not seriously into him. I need to know that I can trust you with him?"

"Look, I like him a lot. But...well, right now, it's a little awkward for me to be talking to you though."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just kind of strange," I mumbled and squirmed a bit. He laughed again, a barking sound. "I trust him more than I have any guy in…a long time. And I hope he trusts me too; I'd never intentionally hurt him." Just, you know, seduce him and then potentially break both of our hearts and ruin the remainder of my seventh year on the whim of one mischievous manipulator who happens to be one of my best friends, oh, and the girl who is currently attempting to do the same to you. No big deal.

He smiled at me, a genuine smile that I never expected to see on his face. "I believe you. Mute…that's an interesting name."

"Yeah, we've been over this," I beamed. We walked away from the shadows, and pretty soon he was escorting me to the whomping willow to meet Remus.

"Do you get a lot of pun jokes, like 'that Mute sure does talk a lot'?" He asked.

"Mostly from you," I reminded him.

"What?"

"You seriously don't remember all those times you took the mick about my name? First through fourth year, really." I shook my head at the memory.

"Sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I get those too. Well, not with Mute, of course. People usually say I'm anything but serious."

We walked, laughing together and sharing stories of bad puns, him leading the way slightly in front of me. It was close to sunset now, and the sky was painted with beautiful splashes of red, pink, and blue, along with yellows and oranges throughout. I shivered again, wrapping my arms around myself in a strange cuddle. The snow beneath my feet crunched every step that I took. I liked the sound, letting it take me to memories of snow fights and girlish giggles.

"Sirius? Stop harassing my new friend!" Remus's voice called, waking me from my pensive state. I smiled at Remus, wrapped in a maroon jacket, with his Gryffindor scarf tucked in.

"Relax, Moony, I'm merely keeping her safe from the wild creatures of these parts. You'd know all about that, no?" I looked from guy to guy, confused. What on earth? They laughed and then Sirius said goodbye to him, waving. He turned to me and gave me a bear hug, the friendliest guy that I'd probably ever known.

"Cheers, Sirius." The sound was muffled by the hug, but he chuckled and retreated once more to the castle, where I'm sure Camilla would be waiting to talk with him and enchant him.

"Beguiling another Marauder? I'm wounded," Remus laughed, holding his hand to his chest with mock hurt. I beamed, shaking my head and walking over to where he stood.

"I can't believe you lot actually call yourselves that."

"We need some way to identify ourselves," Remus snickered. "Besides, nicknames are cool."

"Yeah, I know_, Moony_," I laughed. "Do I get a nickname?"

"Time will tell, love."

The sky was turning darker by the minute, reminding us that the day would be up soon. The moon was visible just behind some trees, waxing crescent.

"Oh gosh, the moon looks beautiful!" I said without really meaning to. He gave me a very strange look, as if I was on the borderline of insulting him. I looked down, feeling really guilty for no apparent reason.

"There's a party going on in the common room tonight, do you want to go?" He asked suddenly, changing the subject rather quickly.

"Is that why you wanted me to meet you by the most dangerous tree in history of ever?" I asked. "You wanted to invite me to a party that we could have just attended by walking to where we live most of the day?"

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds foolish," he laughed. "So, d'ya wanna go?"

"Okay," I said, shrugging and smiling. We walked to the castle, ready for supper.

"So what is it about him?" Remus asked when we reached the entrance hall. "The hair falling in his eyes, the voice, the fact that he has more detentions than any other bloke in Hogwarts history, or just that he's Sirius Black?"

I laughed, "It was his jokes, he's so clever the way he makes words…"

"Oh yes," Remus nodded. "The wit. It has seduced many a wench. Never fear, Mute, you're in good company."

"Are you…Are you jealous?" I asked, surprised.

Remus shrugged, his sandy brown hair flipping to the side. "Maybe I am."

"Hmm," I smiled at him.

We ate in separate groups, and I was with Lily, trying to convince her that her mean outlook on this entire thing was stupid and impractical. I mean, she treats James like dirt sometimes. I secretly think that she likes him. A lot. But she's afraid to be a hypocrite, and therefore keeps up a façade.

We arrived back at dorm, and on the way there, I saw Remus sitting in an arm chair. He winked at me, and I smiled brightly back, waving a tiny wave and following Camilla up to the dorm. A few hours passed, and soon most of the girls in our dorm fled to go hook up with guys at the party. I heard most of the people downstairs getting ready, but it seemed as though Camilla and Lily were oblivious.

Lily walked over to her bed, moving the blankets so that it formed a curvy triangle, awaiting her sleeping form. I sighed, trying to convey my point. I picked right back up from our conversation that we'd started at supper.

"Lily, I just think that maybe this isn't the best idea for you," I mumbled. She rolled her bright green eyes and climbed into her blankets slowly. I sighed and sat down on my own bed, the comforter feeling comfortable and fluffy, almost convincing me that I should sleep too. But I couldn't listen to weird, entrancing bed dressings; I had a boy to romance.

A few cheers were coming from downstairs—someone had brought alcohol.

"Look who's talking, Mute," She snapped. I raised my eyebrows. "Look, no one is going to get hurt but him."

She sounded an awful like Camilla. I grimaced. That manipulator had already convinced Elsie to parade herself all over Peter; she wasn't going to get Lily too. I wouldn't let her.

"But do you realize how you're going to feel after you tear up his heart? Lily, Camilla can't get into your head too! You're not as nasty as she is!" My voice rang through the dormitory, coating all the surfaces. "Don't become her."

The last few words came out weakly, as if I was begging.

"Calm down, gosh. Maybe I am as despicable as her?" She spat back. It almost made me laugh that the girl we were talking about was mere feet away, listening.

"I'm trying to sleep. Can you please lower your voices?" She called with a harsh tone. I heard Elsie emit a soft, high pitched snore from the other side of Lily, and chuckled to myself.

"Sorry, Cam," I shrugged.

"Mhmm."

"Lily, at least think about him, about what you're doing to him." I walked downstairs, slowly. Replaying the entire conversation in my head, I sighed and entered the common room. The students were all scattered, some with drinks and some with partners and some heavy rollers who had both. A few couples were snogging in various areas of the warm room. I felt my lips purse a tiny bit as I thought of Remus and me snogging. How odd? I'd never thought of it before. Would he be gentle, as his countenance? Or wild, as I'd assumed he was underneath everything?

I sighed dreamily. He had to have some sort of repressed aggressive side. You had to if you lived in the shadow of Sirius and James. I don't think they did it by choice, but they did cast a shade over Remus and Peter with how fit and clever they were. Maybe it was just my having spent so much time with him lately that I vaguely considered for a moment that Remus was the most attractive of the lot.

A sudden tap on my shoulder cleared my mind instantly, as I turned and gazed at the person I had been just thinking about. A flush came to my cheeks and I smiled meekly.

"Hey, want a drink?" Remus asked me. I looked up at him, confused.

"Um, no alcohol, please," I muttered. He started laughing.

"That's not what I meant," He chuckled and handed me a cup of pumpkin juice. I accepted as another flush crept onto my face. "Let's go talk."

"All right," I smiled. He led me over to the corner and we sat down opposite each other. I flushed when our knees happened to touch.

Several minutes later, we were playing a game of truth.

"Would you ever cheat on a test?" I asked. The questions had been pretty mundane and frivolous thus far, not amounting to much and definitely not increasing my chances of winning Camilla's dare.

"No," He smirked. "I don't need to. I'm Remus Lupin."

I snorted, "Of course. What _was_ I thinking?"

He thought for a moment before asking, "Could you ever love a monster?"

"What kind of monster, exactly?" I asked. This was considerably the deepest question thus far.

"I dunno, perhaps a vampire, or a mutilated guy, or…a werewolf?" The last one he said rather quickly. I pursed my lips once again, in deep thought. I emitted a low hmmm as I let my eyes stroll over the faces in the common room. Peter, Roger, Ken, Molly, Trish, Helga, James, Lily…LILY?

My eyes widened and I saw that she was with James, snogging. Oh my goodness. She was all over him, poor bloke. Remus seemed to notice too, because he stiffened his posture. "Oh…wow."

"I think I could." I finally answered.

"What?" He looked back and forth between James's predicament and me, seemingly having forgotten the question.

"I think I could love a monster. If he were humane," I smiled. His lips smiled, but his eyes showed a different emotion. "Besides it's the monsters that need the most love, I think."

He looked surprised at my answer for a moment. His eyes which were so bright before with mischief seemed to darken with thought. Then they softened.

"I want to tell you something, but I can't do it here. Do you want to accompany me to the astronomy tower, m'lady?" He offered me his arm, and I took it. His skin radiated warmth that I relished.

"I trust you're not going to take advantage of me?" I joked.

"I'd never," he seemed rather serious in that moment. "Just talking, I promise."

We talked about trivial subjects on the journey, eventually reaching the tower.

It was really dark, but then he turned on some light that I hadn't seen. Desks and telescopes lined the walls, but the center of the room was devoted to a small square of couches where the class discusses their findings. The couches were empty now.

I took a seat on the closest one, right in front of the largest window I've ever seen. Looking over the night sky, I was distracted until Remus sat down closely next to me. The switch to the large light was hanging from the ceiling, and it kept brushing my shoulder—rather annoying.

Remus sighed.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked, trying to be as sincere and attractive as possible, contrasting objectives I know.

"I have a confession. And I'm afraid that it will completely alter the way you see me, and...feel about me? Because, unless I'm terrible at reading people, you like me…I think. And I really like you, Mute. But I think that your feelings for me will be changed after you hear…"

"Remus, you kind of scaring me."

"Good! You should be scared. When I asked you if you could ever love a monster, it was because I was testing the waters." He licked his lips and then was silent for a moment as though he was considering just botching it all together and saying never mind. "I didn't know how to tell you this, and I still don't. Mute…I'm the monster."

I stared at him, my mouth agape, my head spinning, "What? What are you talking about? You're wonderful, Remus. Really, I think you're just …"

"I'm a…" He took a very deep breath, and closed his eyes. "I'm a werewolf."

I blinked radically for a few seconds, registering this information in my mind. It's sickening, but the first thought that popped up in my mind was 'how will this affect the dare?' Yes, I know, I wanted to slap me as well.

"I don't care." I said quickly. He opened his eyes lightning fast and stared at me.

"You…don't care."

"No."

"How can you not care?" His voice was incredulous.

"Because I like you, and I don't think I could stay away from you anyway, so what's the point in thinking about that? I mean, just because you're cursed with that, well…it doesn't make a difference. I like you, and you're human _now_. That's all that matters."

"I could kill you. I could snap your bones, and kill you. That doesn't bother you?"

"Well, if you make it sound like that…" He cut me off.

"That's how it is! Mute, I don't have brains when I transform. I'm just an animal."

My perverted mind suddenly got the best of me. I let my eyes roam over his body flirtatiously, "An animal? Does that translate to your human self?"

"Well, if I get too angry or…" he paused, a blush creeping onto his pale face. "Well if I get angry, then yeah. But I don't have the strength as a human that I do as a werewolf, just the intensity." I smirked; he obviously didn't catch on to what I'd been alluding to.

"That explains so much. I mean, you have this abrasiveness about you sometimes. And the scratches…" I smiled at him, and he smiled back, bemused. I let my hand come up and slowly trace the lines that went diagonally down his face. They were faint but noticeable.

I looked into Remus's eyes and somehow saw a kindness, a relief that I hadn't anticipated. I knew then that he couldn't hurt me, even if he wanted to. Now, as much as I yearned to turn away and let my face flush from the intensity, instead I was entranced further by this realization.

I cared for him much more than I should. I didn't just want to win this bet, I wanted to win him. He smirked suddenly, starting to lean towards me. I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on mine.

But he didn't kiss me. No, instead, suddenly we were in darkness. I opened my eyes quickly. He'd flipped the switch that had been hanging by my shoulder.

The sky in front of me through the large window was suddenly illuminated by the sheer darkness of the room we were in. Remus wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I looked at him, slightly embarrassed by my expectation that he was going to kiss me earlier. But then he started leaning in again, and this time, his eyes closed before mine.


	7. Chapter 7 Camilla

**A/N: I'm really happy that you all seem to be enjoying the story so far! Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me. Keep them coming, eh? Loads of love, M**

**Bragging Rights. Chapter seven. Camilla.**

"Let's get out of here," He winked at me. I felt something inside of me just pop, like all of a sudden nothing else mattered.

I won't bore you with the details of how I ended up in the common room. Simply, I decided that it was a good opportunity, and after Lily snuck out, I changed and went too. I could see Remus and Mute exiting the common room, Remus with a strange expression written upon his face. Looking to my left, I saw James with a very drunk Lily. It was confusing to say the least, and honestly I wasn't very eager to hear the story of how they got to where they are. All that mattered right now was the grin on Sirius' face, and the warm feeling that spread through me as I beamed up at him and took his outstretched hand.

He pulled me up from the couch and grinned to himself as we trotted through the crowd, tens of girls eying me like I was the biggest bitch in the castle—not too far off, ladies. What was it about Sirius that sent the females into frenzy? His good looks, his charm, his debonair persona that seemed to only fall apart whenever Remus or Peter or James stood talking to him? But was that the guy he really was? That was my goal as of late—I was going to decode the infamous Black.

He pulled me closer to him as we exited the common room, and I smiled to myself, earning an interested glance from him. I winked and he grinned, tugging me even closer by putting his hand on the small of my back. I had a small feeling that perhaps tonight was the night I would finally win. After a few weeks of just talking to the guy, I would finally win the stupid dare that I'd proposed.

About the dare—I'd done that with a bit of haste. I mean, I was hurt from Ken Kroger (arrogant bitch) breaking up with me. Okay, that's a bit of an understatement. See, if Ken hadn't broken up with me, out of the blue (and I mean _completely_ out of the blue), then this whole thing probably wouldn't be happening. The four boys were actually random. I know Lily thinks that they weren't, and Mute thinks that I have a thing for Black, but the truth is, they were just the four boys that were unavailable and promiscuous enough—well Black and Potter, at least. It just seemed to be proper. Four with Four.

But now that's backfiring.

See, last night, Elsie decided we should copy the four of the guys and try the reports. I protested at first, not seeing the relevance, as this is a competition, but I gave in eventually and we huddled together on Mute's bed, curtains closed, silencing charm in effect. I think the secrecy and the comradery between us seemed to make Elsie feel better about the situation.

Apparently, Peter like her sister. Haley Aliskaiser was gorgeous, and I'm saying that as someone who isn't her friend and would never be more than just a mate of her sister's. Haley had wavy long hair that hung past her breasts and eyes that were always perfectly lined and shining. She recently waxed her eyebrows, which made her look even more feminine, delicate. I've never had a sister, but I knew from Elsie and Lily the sort of resentment that could be spawned from them.

"So, I think I'm going to approach James tomorrow, but I don't know how…any ideas?" Lily began. I proposed she just go over and kiss him, but she refused, reddening like mad. I mean, what's the use in blushing about merely snogging a guy if your ultimate objective is to seduce him? Isn't that ridiculous, I mean, seriously?

We contributed a bit about that, but eventually the topic became kind of boring, and I knew all the other girls, not excluding myself, were thinking about their own guys and their own problems. Elsie finally caved and piped up.

"Peter likes Haley."

Ouch. Talk about a low blow—I mean, I can understand if he liked someone else maybe, but someone who looked practically identical to Elsie? But, there were worse things in this world. And the fact that Elsie said Peter found Haley to be fit meant that all she had to do was look a little more like her sister. Not the most difficult task in the world.

"Convince him that it's you he wants, not Haley," Lily told her.

"And how do you think I should do that?" Her tone was that of a non-believer. Like I could possibly be wrong when it came to guys? And Peter? He was even easier than the usual bloke. Truly, I'm the most experienced of the four of us and I spent most of my summers with my cousins, all boys, who never neglected to treat me like any other runt of the litter.

"Do something she doesn't dare to do. Be adventurous, be timid, be slutty, I don't care, just be what she is, but more!" I told her.

"She's perfect!" Elsie cried, broken.

"You're perfect," I told her. "She's perfect because she's flawless? You think? I think you're better. Perfect in all of your imperfection. I want you to show Peter just how flawed and imperfect you are. Because that imperfection, that's what makes you sexy as hell. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Think about Haley. Study for all I care. But I want you to notice what you think makes her fit and then go a step beyond that," I kneeled down so that I was eye to eye with her. She looked dejected. "I think you're perfect."

"I love you, Camilla," she smiled weakly and hugged me. I thought I felt her choke up, but didn't comment.

"You too, Else."

How the hell was I supposed to know that the idiot would take my words to mean that she should go and take off her top to Peter. I mean, it captured his interest (probably made him wet himself) and all, but I would never stoop so low to get Peter bleeding Pettigrew.

Sirius blew a shallow bit of air into my ear, making me giggle—planned, of course. Everything about this entire endeavor was planned. Down to a science, as I've previously said. And that's all that really matters. In order to win, you have to play the game, correct? And to play, you must have strategy, right? To have strategy, you have to fucking plan!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed a bit, making him stop walking and just stand with me, in the middle of the fifth floor corridor. We were standing in front of the portrait of Romeo and Juliet, the perfect spot; the perfect moment. I started to lean in. He grinned, and leaned in. This is the time when the plan is finally set into motion and executed perfectly.

This is where my plan failed. Because as his face drew closer to mine, all I could think about was Ken Kroger and how much I missed him. I felt a jab at my heart and a fall in my stomach, like all my hopes shattered and decided to tumble down.

I turned away, a tear escaping from my eye and I suddenly remembered the time that Ken steered me out for a midnight stroll. He'd taken the advice of one of his mates and brought me down to the lake. The moon was shining on the water, giving a perfect setting. That's the similarity between Ken Kroger and me. We plan, and we execute, and we set others in motion as well.

Ken Kroger was the only boy I'd ever allowed myself to be vulnerable with enough that when he was around, I was thrilled. He made me feel like my heart was beating faster and that I constantly was in a state of bliss.

He walked us over to a small oak tree, standing against the trunk and pulling me to him. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around him neck, only to have him say, "Millie, things aren't working out."

The sentence echoed in my ears even now in the corridor.

I took a very deep breathe, my head falling onto Sirius's chest. He stiffened, obviously panicking. He had been planning for a quick snog with me, obviously. I took another breath, the humiliation seeping into me like water to a sponge.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," I quickly assessed the situation, deciding that this vulnerability rush could work for me somehow. Maybe make him see me as a damsel in distress—emotional anguish is distress nonetheless. "It's just…I don't know why, but I just feel so safe with you, and that scares me."

"Camilla, darling," He stretched the syllables on darling in order to make me laugh—he succeeded, and I'm not entirely sure if I planned laughing or not. My defenses are down, and therefore I'm not prepared correctly for this. "Honestly, I'm not the nicest guy or anything, but you really don't have to be scared of being with me."

"I'm just not used to people being so nice to me…" I trailed off, leaving him hanging there, waiting for me to continue. "I mean, my mates are nice enough, but blokes usually…well…."

"Well, get used to it, Camilla Hollisander, because I'm going to be around…a lot." He grinned and I beamed up at him, the tears still kind of in my eyes. I blinked hard and they splashed onto my cheek. He took his hand and wiped them off, smiling at me.

As his thumb wiped away the last salty tear, he let his hand rest on my cheek. I leaned into his touch, and closed my eyes. I practically could feel him staring at me. I waited expectantly.

"I really want to…" He whispered, but stopped himself. I felt a strain on his voice. Why did he sound so strange? What else was he going to say?

I opened my eyes, arching my eyebrows, and opening my mouth a little. He half-smiled and I wanted to just yell, "Get it over with!" I didn't, and he took another minute to just stare at my face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel like I'm taking advantage of you, and that isn't what I…do. You know?" I blinked at him, annoyed but not showing it. Inside, way deep down, I respected that he actually had some sort of decency. But I didn't want it right now. Maybe the vulnerable bit was too much?

"Uhm…it's okay?" It sounded too earnest. I look like such a slag right now!

"No, we should save this for another time. There will be another time," He said it more to himself than to me, but I could tell he was pained to let it stop here. Was he planning me? Like I had planned him? Was he using the "Semi-hard-to-get-despite-technically-already-being-got-leave-em-hanging" method? Patent pending.

I smiled, and we walked back into the common room, hand in hand.

By the time we returned, most of the buzz had worn down, students passed out on couches, tables, and the floor, everywhere. Firewhiskey bottles lined most surfaces, and there was a stench in the air, which I purposefully blocked from inhaling; I didn't want to associate it with this moment.

I turned to Sirius when we got to the top of the stairs and kissed him on the cheek, like I always did when we said hello or goodbye. He grinned at me, and let go of my hand. I looked over the little balcony that looked over the common room, and right in my line of vision I saw that beautiful human being, Ken Kroger. No bitterness in my tone at all. No sarcasm in my tone at all. Wow, I suck at lying to myself.

I blinked away the image of him, passed out just below with his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth and onto his cheek; his legs sprawled over the top of the biggest arm chair. Sirius cleared his throat, and I smiled at him, turning to leave.

"Erm…bye Camilla," He sounded weak and tired, strained. Strained seemed like a pretty fitting word for almost everything tonight. I turned around again and smiled once more, muttering a goodbye and opening the door to the stairs that would lead me to the seventh year dorm, and to my comfortable four poster bed.

I closed the door behind me, leaning against it, and taking a deep breath. I heard a crash from outside and a faint grunt. Was Sirius slamming doors because of me? That could only mean one thing: frustration.

This was definitely going to be interesting. I just had to make sure to keep the plan in motion next time. I couldn't lose focus like I had tonight. This was unacceptable and inexcusable. I couldn't let my guard down with Sirius, and I couldn't let Ken Freaking Kroger get in my head anymore.

That part of my life is over, I told myself as I crawled into bed after changing. I needed to move on. That was the point of this stupid dare.

My mind, in its pre-sleep mode, scrambled and produced the memory of the three girls and me, talking about the dare.

"So…the dare is simple. Seduce the guy that is assigned to you. You must complete the 'deed' in order to receive bragging rights, and when you do, well the rest is up to you. You can dump their asses, stay with them, or you can pretend this whole thing never happened."

My gaze had shifted to Lily with that last line, seeing her doubtful countenance. Mute bit her lip and shifted in her seat, clearing her throat and just listening. Elsie had done nothing, staring at me like I was fascinating, waiting to drink in more.

I turned to Mute. "So Chickadee, whatcha think?"

"For the last time, Camilla," She snarled. I smirked. "That is not my name! The process didn't even go through!"

"Think you can handle it?" I smirked over at her.

Mute raised her chin and said with a bit of flare, "I think I'm going to win."

Now, a week later, I can see just how close she was to winning. Well played, Chickadee, well played.

Well, tomorrow's always another day…

And with that thought, I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Elsie

**And here is our darling empty headed Elsie... Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! Means the world! **

**Reviews are better than ice cream on a hot day! -Loads of Love, M**

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Eight. Elsie. **

"Do something she doesn't dare to do. Be adventurous, be timid, be slutty, I don't care, just be what she is, but more!"

When Camilla had said that to me, I'd immediately thought to go and talk to Haley.

"What did you say to Peter?" I asked as I pulled her away from her Hufflepuff friends. She scoffed and retracted her arm from my grip.

"Nothing, Merlin," she rubbed her arm. "What's gotten your knickers in a twist? I just mentioned how we were sisters, which should be obvious but he acted as though he had no idea—a real catch there, Else."

"Stuff it," I muttered.

"Then he mentioned how you'd talked in the corridor the other day," she recounted. "And I asked what the doodle on his notes was, and he showed it to me. It was the symbol that was on the last record cover of the—"

"Blubbering Blades?"

"Yeah," she raised an eyebrow.

"Just," I sighed. "Please stay away from him, okay?"

"Not a problem," she sauntered back to her mates. I watched her go and noticed that she shook her hips a bit more than I did when she walked. It formed a sort of strut that made me think back to when our aunt took us to Milan for a fashion show.

It wasn't as if I knew my sister impeccably, or anything. We were genetically identical twins, but very different. If I wanted to know how to impress Peter, then I needed to know what he liked so much about Haley.

I tried to recall the words he had spoken that night I'd eavesdropped during the four guys' 'reports'. I giggled just thinking about that, earning a few dirty looks from some of the other people in the library. I felt a flush rise up to my cheeks, and pulled my titanic copy of Thirty-Seven Ways to Distinguish a Merman From a Mermaid, special edition, up onto the desk and situated myself so that it was like I was in a small fort, with my book shielding me from the glares of the people around me.

I'm used to receiving strange looks from people. In my mind, it's because I'm unique and interesting, but Mute assures me, almost every day, that it has to do with the fact that they consider me abnormal and obtuse. I'm not exactly positive about what she means by obtuse, because I figured that was only relating to triangles, and so I'm still kind of trying to sort that out. Don't get me wrong—I know I'm not smart. I'm just not an idiot either.

I know why Camilla started this competition, I know why Lily is so afraid to commit to this dare, and I know why it's so hard for me to think that I might lose. Nobody in our little group understands just how much_ I_ understand!

My thoughts were pulled from the angry revelation I was experiencing, back towards the objective at hand: Peter Pettigrew.

_"Yeah, she was real pretty, and she likes the Blubbering Blades, just like I do!" _

His words kept going over and over in my head. He said that Haley was really pretty, and excluding the fact that she really likes the color pink, and I don't, we usually look almost exactly the same. So I've got this pretty thing down. Maybe it's her hair. It's quite a bit longer than mine. And she wears more makeup on her eyes whereas I prefer to draw the focus to my lips.

_"Do something she doesn't dare to do, just be what she is, but more!" _

Camilla told me in order to be _like_ Haley, I have to be _better_ than Haley, and to be better than Haley, well that would be a challenge.

What is she like…? I carefully pulled out a small roll of parchment that I kept in my messenger bag for emergencies and dipped my sugarquill in ink.

_Haley:_

_ -Pretty _

_-Nice _

_-Blubbering Blades, even though The Jonesing Jabberknolls are way better_

_-Adventurous _

_-Flirty _

_-not me… _

I sighed, letting the parchment twist up, folding into a roll again. The list's ink was probably all smudged now. I didn't much care.

So I had to like the Blubbering Blades? I already did a little. I had to look like Haley? I already did mostly. I had to be nice? I'd be an angel. I had to be adventurous? Oh I'd show him adventurous. And mix in flirty…yes, this was going to be quite a…thing.

I don't remember actually thinking to take off my shirt in front of Peter. I don't think I did, really. I mean, I don't usually think before I do something. I just knew that he was dangling, unsure, and not caught. I needed to get him, and fast.

So I pulled a New-Camilla-trick and decided to think about the situation a bit. He didn't have much experience with girls, and I didn't have much experience with guys, either. He was swallowing a lot, and rubbing his hands fervently against the fabric of his trousers. His hair was nice that day, shiny in a masculine kind of way, stringy but not greasy. If anything, I could honestly say that he looked quite attractive.

Back to where it started.

"Hi there. Elsie, right?" He guessed at my name, which made my smile falter just a tad before it regained its usual ambience towards him. He grinned and nodded in my direction, taking a seat on the plush red armchair to my left. The fire roared and cackled a bit in the hearth, just a few feet away. I could feel a tiny bit of warmth from the flames, and smiled at I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of fire. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Er…that's great." Peter paused; my lack of trying with this conversation was making him nervous. I laughed silently, inwardly and regained my composure.

"So…" I sighed, and crossed my legs. The fabric of my wool, gray uniform skirt slid just a tad bit upward, exposing just a small glimpse of my thigh. Peter's eyes flickered down to it, his forehead starting to glisten. Was he really so nervous? He rubbed his hand along the itchy wool material of his trousers, staring intently at me.

"You don't talk to girls a lot, do you, Pete?" He sputtered, as if my question came as a complete shock for him, out of the blue.

He moved his head, not shaking, but not nodding it. Instead, he looped his head in almost a figure eight kind of motion, giving me the impression that he was saying, "maybe, kind of, sort of, yeah."

The thought didn't occur to me until later how degrading this was, how preposterous. I'd talked to the boy a grand total of ten minutes, and suddenly my top was pulled over my head. I shivered in the cold air of the common room. My jumper, when I'd shrugged it off to remove my blouse, was balled up on the couch behind me, the white button-up blouse resting just next to it.

Peter stared dumbfounded, his eyes as wide as saucers. I blinked, waiting for a reaction. I can't remember just how long we stood like that. I don't remember if I was embarrassed right away, or it the embarrassment settled in the pit of my stomach.

He blew out some air and just stared at me, "Uh…wow."

I giggled stupidly, and then looked around. I was humiliated to an extreme rate. Why had I done that? I shivered again and scooped up my shirts, pressing them against my chest. I stumbled to get out of the common room, hurdling up the stairs, pushing the door open so hard that it slammed against the wall behind it, and rushed inside, almost breaking into tears.

No one had been in the common room, but by now, a few days later, almost everyone knew about it.

I walked down the corridor; my book clung to my chest, my head bowed. People were standing in various places, pointing and whispering at me like I was an animal at the zoo that just did something incredibly funny.

I heard them whispering and almost cried. But then I saw Haley up ahead and sped up to reach her. Maybe if I explained why I did what I did, she'd talk to me again?

"Haley! Hey Haley!" I shouted. Her shoulders went up and then down, sagging.

She turned around and suddenly I saw myself, looking at myself annoyed and staring behind me at the other students, who were most likely staring back and whispering again. I heard some people laughing from a little bit behind us.

"Haley, I need to explain," I started.

"Save, El. What the hell were you thinking? I can't even look at you right now without seeing…just don't talk to me, okay?" I looked at her, shocked. She looked to her left and right before proceeding in the way she had been walking.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I shrank away from everyone. Four boys passed me in the hallway. Sirius and James were playing keep away with Remus, tossing his Arithmancy text book between the two of them. Every few steps, they would use their wands and make the book float a bit higher, laughing. Remus walked along, his hands going up every time the book passed by, but his face had an expression that looked kind of bored and pained.

Peter was walking behind, every now and then throwing in a few comments, "Way to go with that one Rem!" "Oh c'mon Padfoot, you can do better than that!"; teasing the others. His eyes flickered to me, and I just stared back.

"Later," he mouthed, and I nodded. So he wanted to talk? Fine. I looked back and saw that Lily was passing down the hall where they were walking into. Oh dear.

She'd been avoiding James ever since the party.

As they passed each other, James looked away from the keep away game and at Lily. She looked at the stone floor and hurried past. The book dropped to the ground.

I pitied him, but I didn't have time to worry about Lily and James. For all I know, it's all an act to fool us. I don't know…

Peter looked over his shoulder at me, and I gave a half-smile. He returned it.


	9. Chapter 9 Lily

**A/N: This chapter is a bit boring in terms of action because it's setting stuff up. I started my first job today, on a completely unrelated note! Woo! I cut my finger slicing a pizza and properly bled all over it, but I think besides that minor snag, we've managed to do pretty well. And before you worry, the aforementioned pizza was rightly tossed in the bin. Thanks so much for reviewing! Cheers—M**

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Nine. Lily.**

James tried to get my attention, but I just bowed my head and didn't respond to him, passing Elsie, who wasn't looking at me, but gave me a small smile. I refused to acknowledge James ever since the kiss, despite the little voice in my head that reminds me about how I'm not going to actually be dating him. Dating…oh gosh, that word! It made my insides boil, and I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad boil. It's just happening!

But even now, one day after the corridor incident, James was now avoiding _me_ it seemed. I walked into the common room and he would go up to his dorm. I walked into the Great Hall, and he would place himself between two of his mates. I walked into the library and he would hide amongst the shelves.

He never tried to be my partner in any of our classes, like he usually did. I found myself scoping locations, actually _trying_ to find him. And that was good, because I needed to win this blasted dare, and so far Mute was doing a bang up job of beating me. And rubbing it our faces.

_They are everywhere_! 'Mute and Remus' whispers are floating around. They take walks everywhere, holding hands, leaning in to whisper instead of talking normally, because they are _so_ close. Damn them.

Part of me, the friend to this girl, is very happy for her. Because in spite of the fact that I know it's all for the dare, it truly seems like she's happy with Remus. Like they've really, truly found something in each other. And that's somewhat relieving and real sweet, because Mute hasn't had a boyfriend in ever, and I don't think I've ever seen Remus with a girlfriend.

I walked into Muggle Studies (Camilla was constantly badgering me about how I don't really have to take this class, but it's still quite interesting) and sat down in my usual seat. I took out a roll of parchment to use as lecture notes, and also a quill. I felt strangely worried, so I took out another just in case, along with my ink pot. Before I opened my ink, I shook it lightly, in order to make sure it is still fresh and ready to be used—I'm a bit meticulous in that sense.

There was an empty seat to my right and I was secretly hoping that James would come out of this ignoring-me-coma and sit there.

Remus and James walked into the classroom, talking about something that would happen in two days or so. I tried my very best not to feel hurt when Remus sat down in his usual seat behind me, and James sat in the chair to my left. Not at my table, but at the one next to mine, leaving a spot open for someone.

I could tell he was saving the space, because he pushed up his legs and covered the chair with them, still talking to Remus but not about the same thing. I wrote my name on my parchment, trying to look busy, so that I wouldn't have to deal with his snooty attitude.

A few minutes passed, class would begin in three or four more. Molly Sage walked into the classroom and beamed as James moved his legs in order for her to sit down. I snapped my head in blind reaction, completely and totally shocked. James paid my sudden snap of neck no attention, grinning at Molly and putting an arm around her shoulder briefly. Remus looked just as shocked as I was, his eyes flashing from me to the scene to my left.

I paid absolutely no attention in class, simply glancing to my left every few minutes and thinking about how I could win him back. I had no idea how to. On my parchment for lecture notes, which usually held about three feet of notes per class, there was nothing except the doodle that I'd made just under where I'd written my name. I didn't know what we'd covered. I doubt that it would matter later, considering I was already a muggle-born. That fact did sometimes make the classes tedious, but I still found it interesting.

It was time to leave, and as soon as Professor Holland dismissed the class, I gathered my belongings and raced out of the classroom. I dodged a mass of students, knocking a fifth year to the floor. I flew by, shouting my apology behind my shoulder.

When I said the password to the fat lady, I started to run in before she'd opened the portrait.

"Hey! You watch it next time, girlie!" She shouted behind me when she paused and then opened the portrait. The fire wasn't lit in the common room, which I barely noticed as I dashed past the blurry room. I bounded up the stairs and pushed open the door, screaming. Okay, not screaming… shrieking lightly…

"I quit!" I shouted. Elsie wasn't there, obviously, because she was probably in Herbology. Mute was sitting on her bed, writing something that I couldn't see, and Camilla was lying on her side, flipping through a Witch Weekly and popping her Droobles Best Blowing Gum, blue bubbles floating above her head. I grimaced when I realized just how long those were going to take to pop.

"What are you on about," Camilla asked with a bored tone, although her eyes were suddenly jumping. Mute stopped writing, pushing her quill atop her parchment and stacking it on her night table, right beside the vial of potion I'd given to her the day before.

"The dare, challenge, experiment, whatever you want to call it," I seethed. "I'm not participating anymore! So have fun trying to contract an STI by yourselves! I'm done with it. I am done with it all!"

They stood at me, eyes wide. Mute pursed her lips and glanced back and forth between Camilla and me. Finally she said, "Are you serious?"

I was tempted to make the pun, but I digressed, and gushed, "Do I look serious?"

"Oh goodness, Lily, what happened?" She sounded concerned, but I doubted that it was genuine. I mean this meant one less competitor. And Elsie, with Peter barely even looking at her now (his eyes must be burning), it was doubtful that she was still in the game. I'm no seer, but Mute had every good omen in her favor.

"Look, he's moved on! I had him- so completely enthralled with…me, and I just passed it up to let him go to that bimbo Molly. Leave it to me to fail the easiest task in the universe!" I bit my lip and sank onto my bed, the cozy blanket not enough to comfort my despair. Why was I so dejected about losing…Potter?

Of all people!

Just because we'd shared a drunken kiss that meant so little, and I wasn't even sure if I was completely confident with myself enough to go through with this dare. I mean the other girls were all very beautiful, each in their own way, and I knew I had nice features, but I was still insecure. I mean, I'm only human, and this is a huge step. I never, in my wildest dreams, pictured that I'd be competing to win some whore competition.

I never shared my thoughts with Camilla or Elsie or Mute. I didn't want to insult them by suggesting what we were doing was way too sleazy for who we are as people. But I was pretty sure if they _all_ weren't, at least Mute was having the same concerns and doubts that I was.

"Lily…" Camilla sighed, and closed her magazine, popping her gum loudly. "You can't quit. You signed the contract. I know it seems impossible, but I mean you have way better chances than Elsie, and I'm pretty sure that even though you think James has moved on, he hasn't. You can't get over someone that quickly."

She sounded like she was speaking from experience. I knew she was, but I was still shocked—this was the first time she had referenced, directly or indirectly, the breakup that had occurred between Ken Kroger and her. I felt my heart go out to who she had been before. But it seemed as though she was a completely different person now.

I knew in my gut that this whole transformation that she went through was the result of the terrible ordeal that prat Ken caused. He ripped out her heart and danced with Kendra Rollins atop of it. Now she's just the shell of who she used to be, forcing us to call her Camilla like we did when we were in third year, before everyone started called her Millie. I think it hurts her too much, because of Ken and how he was the one who started the nickname in the first place.

"Look, all I know is that he didn't even look at me once the entire lesson, flirting and touching Molly the whole hour," I mumbled her name, the taste of it annoying in my mouth.

"Lily, I don't think you really know how to attract someone." Camilla told me quickly, as if for once she was taking my feelings into account and as if saying it faster would make it be less hurtful.

"I know a lot about attracting someone, especially Potter." I said defiantly.

"Prove it."

"I will!" I shouted and marched out of the dormitory, strutting towards the library with a glint in my eye. People actually jumped out of my way.

"Geeze, Evans, really?" I heard someone shout behind me, but I didn't turn to see. It wasn't James and it wasn't a professor—who cares?

I walked into the library, scanning rows upon rows of books, pulling out any that seemed like they would help. Madame Aphrodite's True Guide to Love, How to Hook a Wizard, Laws of Attraction According to William Shakespeare's Nephew's Son's Wife.

It wasn't until I had scattered all my books on the table and opened the first one, hearing the spine creak a bit, that I realized that bitch had used reverse psychology on me.

"Damn."

"Something wrong, Lily Evans?" James Potter. Oh-My-Merlin!

"Uh…I…uh," I unrolled my parchment as fast as I could, trying to cover my books. Leave it to that git pick the one time I was doing something completely humiliating to show up unannounced. Figures.

"What's that?" He moved the cover, but I flew out of my seat and covered the book with…myself. He gave me a side glance, muttering how odd this was. "Well, er…I'll see you later?"

"Uhm, sure."

He walked around the huge wooden bookshelf, and out of sight. I sighed and laughed a little to myself, uncovering the books and sitting myself back into the uncomfortable wooden chairs.

There was a flash of dark wool and I cursed to myself. James Potter was a dirty rotten little liar, who hid behind bookshelves and jumped out when the covering on top of really embarrassing books was removed in order to humiliate his former fancy. And if that sentence was too confusing for you…well, he's a git! That's all anyone really needs to know about James Potter.

"Well, well, well, Evans, who are you trying to impress?" His tone was alike to someone who was mocking, but I thought I detected a little jealousy in his voice. His dark, low, beautiful voice…which I am no longer focusing on!

"I uh…er…uh…" I stuttered for a moment. "Remus!"

I said the first name that came to mind, and I immediately regretted it. How could I be so stupid? Mute is going to hate me!

"Re-Remus?" Surprised. He was surprised. Not hurt? Not jealous? Where did the jealousy go?!

"Uh, yeah. He's really nice, and I know that he and Mute might have…a thing, but I really kind of, maybe, like him. And I uh….well, I wanted to…" I trailed off, putting hand on my forehead and shielding my blushing cheeks and humiliation. I breathed out, "he's fit."

"Oh…" He gave a soft chuckle, taking a seat across from me.

"Well…yeah," I shrugged, still embarrassed.

"Wow. I really, can honestly say that I didn't expect that," He mumbled. I nodded, stacking my books in a neat pile in the corner of the wooden table. "But…I think we both know what this means."

"What?"

"Well, if you had to resort to," he picked up the book in front of him with distaste, a sour look on his face like when you sip pumpkin juice too soon after cleaning your teeth. "these, you obviously are desperate enough to warrant my pity."

"Wait, what?"

"I can help you. I think we should take a step towards being closer, being friends. And if to do that, I need to help you date on of my best mates—that sounds really bad—but I'll do it. I'd do a lot for you, Evans," He breathed.

I was sure the expression on my face was alike to a deer in the headlights, but I just sat there, not making any motion to change it.

"You want to help me date Remus?" I nearly cried at how pathetic and devastating the chances of my winning now were becoming.

"Yes."

"Great!" I said, the smile melting off my face within seconds. Just great…


	10. Chapter 10 Mute

**A/N: Ignore any anachronisms, please. I'm aware of the Wolfsbane bit. Thanks. **

**This chapter is a bit short and uneventful, but the story is about to pick up quite extremely, so hang in there. **

**Keep reviewing please! It inspires me to continue. I'm really digging the response this story is getting. Thanks so much! Cheers, M**

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Ten. Mute. **

I pushed open the door, making it thud against the wall with a resounding slam. I walked through the claustrophobically small corridor, and breathed deeply. I couldn't let my anger get the best of me, and I knew that, but honestly I was very, very pissed off. I was pretty sure from the way my hair was billowing from the sides of my face that I looked like some kind of psychopath on a rampage. Which, in all honesty, wasn't far from the truth.

"Mute, slow down," Camilla mumbled, irritated as I pushed the dormitory door open roughly. As per usual, she was lying on her side, flipping through Witch Weekly, popping Droobles.

"Where is she?" I said evenly. She looked up briefly, her bright eyes looking particularly smashing with the way she heavily lined them with thick black eyeliner. But as quickly as the look came, it went, and her attention was once more focused on the magazine.

"Who?" She asked innocently, but her voice low enough for me to know better.

"You know who, tell me."

"Vol—oh. That 'you know who', gotcha," She popped her gum and the sound echoed around the room momentarily. If I hadn't been so astounded that she'd almost actually said his name aloud, I'd have hit her.

"Don't get smart with me, Millie, tell me," I spat. The magazine dropped closed, and within an instant she was in front of me, a finger pointed in my direction threateningly.

"Don't ever call me that, Mute Connelly, you hear me?"

"Right, anyway," I didn't bother with any form of an apology. "Where is Lily?"

"Library with Potter last I heard," her voice sounded strange, like she was…happy?

I rolled my eyes, muttered a quick 'cheers', and left in the same huff that I'd entered in. I raced down the corridors, muttering to myself and laughing inwardly at the looks I was receiving. I pushed open the door to the library, spotting a head full of bright red hair instantly.

"Lily," I said.

She had the nerve to look surprised, like she didn't expect this. "Mute? Er, hi? What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you," my eyes shifted to James for a moment, a lazy expression on his face, drunkenly pleased. I raised an eyebrow in his direction, to which he showed no emotion besides straightening up his posture.

Lily excused herself from the table, and James then slouched once more. Together, Lily and I walked to the corner, out of earshot. I grabbed her arm along the way, tightening my grip just a tad bit in order to demonstrate how angry I was at her. She looked to me out of the corner of her eye, a sad expression on her face.

We reached the far end of the library, and I turned around to glance at the table where she'd occupied. James was still sitting there, eyes shut, head to the table. I turned back to the redhead in question, pursing my lips shut and staring at her with a bemused expression.

She sighed, "Mute…"

"Why would you do this to me?" I snapped.

"I was in a hotspot. I had no idea what to say, and Remus's name just popped into my head. Mute, I didn't know that this would happen!" The intensity in her voice, along with the regret that was almost overwhelming, but I managed to continue to glare at her.

"What am I supposed to do, Lil?" I sighed. "He is so awkward around me now. I've talked with him enough to know that he has this fear of people leaving him, and he thinks that now that I know you like him, I'm going to…"

"I'll tell James. I'll quit everything. I promise, I just think that…well this has been helping me with the dare. How about, you tell Remus that it's not him that I like, I just didn't want to give James the name?" Her mind was working speedily, that was sure.

"He'll tell James."

"Make him promise he won't!" She snapped quickly. Her head flipped to the side suddenly, and I noticed she was getting anxious being away from James. This seemed a tad bit abnormal to me.

People were glancing our way every now and then when one of us would snap. I sighed, checking the large clock on the wall and noting the time.

"Fine, but what if he asks who the real person is?" I said, giving up. Remus was probably waiting for me, checking the time, and fidgeting. I pictured him and guilt pooled in my stomach for a moment. I needed to go meet him. Now.

"Er…I dunno. Make it up, and get back to me as soon as you can so our stories match." She said, dismissing the conversation quickly, and walking briskly back to the table, plopping down on her chair and waking James by nudging his arm a bit. He looked up drowsily, his eyes resting on her hand touching his arm. Lily moved it away quickly, turning her head sharply and saying something that I was too far away to hear. I think I wasn't the only one to notice the blush on her already rosy cheeks, because James smiled softly to himself before she turned back to him.

I caught her eye and nodded tersely, turning and walking away. I dashed up to my dorm, grabbing a small translucent vial from my bedside table, which contained the Wolfsbane Potion needed to give Remus a night of ease, halting the painful transformation.

I'd tricked potions mastermind Lily into believing that I was trying to obtain extra credit, needing her help in brewing the aforementioned potion. I'd watched every move like a hawk, and it also helped that she explained everything thoroughly, sometimes a bit too extensively, and now I knew how to brew the potion myself for Remus.

I trotted down the hill, watching as Remus fidgeted and checked his watch, not noticing me approaching. His head turned and I saw the blank sky reflected oddly in his eyes. The moon hadn't risen, but I knew it would any moment. I gave him a kiss on the cheek when I met him, and handed him the potion with a shaky hand. He smiled at me sadly, kissing me softly, then motioning that I should leave. I nodded, smiled softly back at him while I walked away backwards. When I fully turned around, I could see the moon creeping slowly over the hill.

Shutting the door behind me, I bumped into Peter Pettigrew. He stumbled and then smiled at me, a gesture which I returned.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mute," He said. Then he opened the door and walked outside.

"Peter, I'm not so sure that's a good idea!" I shouted after him, looking to make sure no one was in the entrance hall.

"Relax, Mute. I'll be back in a few…minutes," He called. I sighed, shaking my head. Was it safe for him to be out there? Well, the potion would assist Remus in keeping his human brain while transformed, so either way, I supposed he wouldn't be hurt.

I walked slowly up the staircase, bumping into a rushing James and a smirking Sirius, whose posture, I noticed, mellowed when I was away from him. I sighed and shook my head, he and Camilla were made for each other…

I walked to the common room and noticed how empty it was. People were probably at supper—that's most likely why James was in a hurry. The windows gave no light from the moon, the area being lit only by the roaring fire. I sighed, sitting softly on the plush couch. Looking around, I laid my head on the side cushion, ready to begin a long night of waiting for him.


	11. Chapter 11 Camilla

**A/N: Here's our darling Camilla's chapter. Hope you review. Lots of love – M**

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Eleven. Camilla**.

I was sitting on the ground outside. The sun was in my eyes, but I looked at the lake at a different angle, suppressing the ugly expression that arrived while squinting. Ken Kroger and Kendra Rollins were down by the edge. A blanket on the ground, charmed to not get wet with the snow. I'd cleared a space of snow with my hand, sitting on wet grass that will probably stain my jeans. I grimaced, unintentionally, and looked away from the new couple. Why must they be so happy when I'm…not?

A snap of a twig came from behind me, but I was so involved in cursing Ken with my mind that I didn't pay heed. Sirius plopped down beside me, and like me, he cared little about the condition of his trousers in reference to the wet ground. I mumbled a hello, and he said something.

I didn't hear it. I was too busy letting out a huff of air, glaring at stupid Kendra Rollins, whose name is not simply Kendra, or even Kendra R., but it has to be pronounced together. How eccentric do you have to be?!

Suddenly Sirius's voice cut into my thoughts, "It's a lot clearer now. Tell me, is it hard?"

"Is what hard?" I asked, obviously confused. He gave a small, gentle smile.

"Holding onto the past?"

"And what exactly does that mean?" I flared. He grinned in an innocent found guilty kind of way. It made me remotely suspicious.

"I know you've been lying to me."

I let my eyes widen. Uh-oh. "What do you mean?"

"Camilla," I nodded. "I know that you have some kind of attachment to Ken Kroger. All right? I know you have issues and baggage. You were dating for a while, Elsie told me, and I just want you to know, I get it. We all have our own issues."

Crap. Rule number one of snagging Sirius Black—broken. Now he knows I'm imperfect.

"I don't have many. I mean, everyone has _some_, Sirius," I added his name out of impulse. Genuinely the more you look at someone in the eye or say their name while talking, it shows that you like them, and it tricks their brain into liking you…or so I've heard.

My throat tightened, and I found it a bit hard to concentrate.

"It's okay. I just thought you should know that whatever you did before we began our relationship…because that what's we have right, a relationship? Well, before this," His hand enveloped mine and he held it up for me to see our fingers intertwined. "Before this, nothing else matters."

I looked at him so seriously, my eyes wide. Was this guy for real?

"You can't be serious?"

"I am," he, Merlin charm him, ignored the pun, moving on. "Camilla, I don't know how you did it, but you're just so…I really like you. I feel like we're so similar. You really get me. And…Merlin, this is just sounding ridiculous. But um, will you…be my girlfriend?"

If relationships were a religion, I'd be the equivalent of the anti-Christ. I immediately tensed and my eyes widened. I got very itchy. But I couldn't let him see any of that.

I smiled at him, nodding and acting like I was extremely excited about the prospect of having a boyfriend-a sick, lost puppy that follows me around. The worst part is that this made me the tiniest bit happy, but rest assured it was simply in alliance with my desires to win the dare.

Sirius gripped onto my hand, pulling in for a quick kiss, which turned into a long kiss. I pushed him away, continuing with my nice-girl routine. He opened his eyes, smiling lazily into my own. The dark gray eyes staring into mine had dark circles encasing them. I would have asked about them, but I just figured he'd been out with some other girl.

Did that bother me? I felt a pang of jealousy, sure, but I thought that I'd promised not to get remotely attached to Sirius. He was a womanizer, and I was about to beguile him, trick him, seduce him, and leave him. I was going to get revenge on him and all the other womanizers who lie to girls until they get what they want, and then ruin my life, I mean the girls' lives.

Then it clicked. As fast as it was for me to conjure up the dare, it was easier to piece it all together in my mind. I wasn't afraid of Sirius; I wasn't angry or resentful towards him. I liked Sirius. I liked him a lot, but I was doing this to get back at the arrogant bitch Ken. And I was being such a bitch to him by playing with his heart. This isn't me.

Merlin, when did I get like that? Even my friends admit I'm a terrible person.

I jerked my hand away from Sirius. My face surely displaying everything I was feeling. So I did the only thing that makes sense to me when it comes to problems—I ran.

"Camilla?" Sirius yelled after me. Ken and Kendra Rollins looked up, noticing me for the first time. My cheeks flushed, but I didn't turn around again for them to see, I just ran into the castle and up several flights of stairs.

I said the password to the fat lady, rushed through the common room, and into our dormitory. I panted and rested upon my four poster bed. Elsie was lying in bed still, snoring softly, and not looking like she wanted to wake up anytime soon. Mute was tying her shoes on and getting ready to leave, ignoring me like I usually ignore her, and Lily was gone.

Probably with James. Whatever. Just because she's having good luck with him, and Mute's having real good luck with Remus—it doesn't mean anything. Because I will still win. I just have to come up my different strategy.

A better one.


	12. Chapter 12 Elsie

**Here's Elsie's Chapter. **

**Recap: Elsie finally spoke to Peter Pettigrew and when she told her twin sister, Haley, the latter went to find out if he was 'good enough' for Elsie (Which we all know he isn't but…yeah) Peter confused the two and told the guys (and an eavesdropping Elsie) that he fancied Haley. Elsie was distraught and she misinterpreted Camilla's advice and that lead to her taking off her top in front of him. **

**Enjoy and please review! Cheers, M**

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Twelve. Elsie. **

I walked down the hallway into the fifth floor corridor where Peter had promised to meet and talk to me. I skipped along, taking extra care not to make too much noise, as it was late, just half an hour before curfew. All through dinner I'd been fidgeting and forcing myself not to look at him as I nervously sipped my dinner shake. Camilla was silent, Mute was holding hands with Remus under the table, and Lily was reading.

I swung open the large wooden door and stepped inside the old charms classroom that they use for dueling practice now. Unfortunately, with limited candles and the dark hour, I could scarcely view what was three feet from my own face.

"Elsie, close the door," a voice told me.

I obliged, feeling rather giddy and light-headed. Peter emerged from the shadows; the small candle sitting atop an old wooden desk provided an eerie glow to his features. I sighed, feeling my heart seemingly combust. I walked away from the door, looking behind my shoulder and sighing.

"Peter, can I just say, before you cut in, that I am so sorry. I mean, blimey, had I known what I was doing, I wouldn't have," Peter cut me off.

"Elsie, you liked me, and I ignored you. I thought I liked your sister, because you guys look so much alike, and I'm a plonker when it comes to names, honestly. I was so cruel to you, and _you're_ apologizing?" He laughed to himself. "You're amazing."

"I don't believe this…" I looked down. I sighed and looked around myself, completely surprised to view my surroundings. It seemed old and worn, but the classroom was remarkably cozy and comfortable. "Wait, how did you know I liked you?"

"A long story," he grinned. I smiled to myself softly when I saw how crooked his teeth were. His hair was longer than most boys wore it, but if I could just touch, I would imagine it to be smooth and soft. His bright blue eyes, which had hints of both green and yellow in them, seemed to sparkle even more than usual in the dull glow of the candle. How could I be so lucky to have found someone who was so alike to me, and yet so wonderfully different?

"I have time," I mumbled. He nodded, sitting on an old desk.

"Well, as you probably know, Lily and James are spending a ton of time together, even though Prongs won't tell us why," he mumbled the last part, and I smiled because I knew why. Lily had been getting "lessons" from James about how to woo someone. "But, she sort of let it slip that you er…liked me a bit, and that you don't deal well with, as she put it, 'stressful situations'," he said it with quotations marks. "And well…that's why you kind of, you know, took your top off."

"Oh, Peter," I bit my lip. "I am so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize; Merlin knows I didn't mind," he laughed, to which I joined in, extremely abashed. "So what do you say, friends?"

"Friends," I smiled sadly. He held out his hand for me to shake. I looked at it despondently. "Fuck it." I pulled his hand forward and pressed my lips to his, to which he responded rather enthusiastically.

We snogged for a bit in that classroom, finally having to stop five minutes before curfew. As we briskly walked up to the tower, hand in hand, I couldn't help but thank Camilla for this crazy dare of hers. Silver lining.


	13. Chapter 13 Lily

**A/N: You're not going to like the end of this chapter. BUT it's gotta be this way. Deal Widdit. On that note, I love each and every one of you readers and reviewers (especially you reviewers—mama picks favorites) and I hope you genuinely like this chapter. There's mild adult content. Nothing a high schooler couldn't handle. On that note, enjoy! Cheers, M**

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Thirteen. Lily. **

My feet carried me to sit across from the lake. Not three days before I had been here, reduced to sighs and silent screams of frustration. The lessons were just getting frivolous now. I mean, honestly, do I have to learn how to flirt, hug, kiss, walk, stand, talk, fly, and be able to talk about any subject that could possibly interest the male—who James now knows isn't Remus, but is completely oblivious to the fact that it's him—in question? The answer to that riddle is no. Although, I must admit I am looking forward to the kissing and flirting lessons. So far it's been books, books, and more books.

At the moment, I know how to polish a broom, why divination class is considered a sleeping drought, which teams are going to the Quidditch World Cup, and who won the last six cups—seven if you count the previous year's Wimbourne Wasps victory, which James says I shouldn't because, and I quote, 'they have weak chasers who merely sit on their bloody brooms till the cows come home, whinging about how much their beaters suck, while not even bothering to score, and simply letting their seeker do all the bleedin' work'.

I'm now fluent in the masculine ways of the world.

And what's really pathetic is that this is probably the worst and best times of my year thus far. I've been drilled constantly about quidditch, a sport that I've never admired nor cared for at all, I've been put through vigorous physical training, going around the pitch at least twenty times a day, and I've had to endure three hours of the last Cup being replayed upon a huge white projector screen. How it is even remotely considered the best? I've gotten to know James a lot better.

He's truly an individual regardless of his obligation to the lot of them. He is so loyal to Sirius and the other two that he would take an unforgivable for them. He didn't say that, but from the way his eyes light up and how passionate he is when he speaks about them, I inferred. And he enjoys reading his books, regardless of length; at least three times to ensure that the information has sank in.

He'd been introduced to the Muggle world through a family friend and even knew what a film was. James told me he could cook French toast, but that was the extent of his expertise. I had assumed that he always had house elves fetch food and things for him, but he says he actually only has one and they wait mostly on his dad.

"He works a lot," James had explained the day before. "And most of the time, it actually is a huge deal whether he goes to the kitchen for his wand or if Blottie fetches it for him."

I sighed and hummed a little as the air came out of my mouth, billowing with the wind that came in a huge gust, blowing my hair every which way. I heard the crunch of leaves to my right, and smiled. Here he comes, I thought.

I ignored the urge to turn to him, instead allowing him to sneak up on me like he wanted to. I caught quickly a glimpse of Camilla suddenly bolting away from where she and Sirius had been sitting. I was confused by the hurt look on her face. I doubt she even noticed I was here.

A sudden hand on my shoulder actually did alarm me, as I'd been completely distracted from his presence. I gave a small scream, completely unplanned, and turned around quickly. His face was bright and smiling. He had the tiniest of pimples upon his nose, which I didn't doubt would be gone by tomorrow, as that's how we handle skin problems. James's glasses were askew, crooked and barely resting on the bridge of his slightly long nose. I sighed to myself, amazed that I'd developed even the slightest of feelings for him.

It didn't affect the dare though. No one had won yet, although according to Elsie, she and Peter came very close last night.

Don't get me wrong, I wish her the very best of luck, but I have to be honest and say that I don't at all anticipate for her to win. Not that I'm saying that I will, I think that I won't actually. My money is on Mute and Remus—seeing as they actually care for each other truthfully and fully now. I wondered briefly if she had told him about the bet, seeing as how she was always saying how honest their conversations are.

They have deep, truthful conversations and Mute thinks it's the most authentic relationship in history, and I just can't find it within me to admit that it is all based on a lie.

"Hey," He elongated the word. I smiled back at him. "How are you?"

"I'm decent, thanks," I told him. I smiled coyly at him, "You scared me."

"Sorry but you looked dazed; you were off in your own little perfect world."

"Hardly."

He cleared his throat and popped something into his mouth. "So, I think we should try the flirting and kissing today. You know, get it over with."

His lack of confidence astounded me. He seemed genuinely nervous. I cleared my own throat, feeling my mouth get very wet all of a sudden. Gross, what if I had a ton of saliva in my mouth when he tried to kiss me? Oh Merlin, please don't let it happen!

I looked into his eyes for a very long moment that seemed to stretch like a rubber band before snapping and pulling me into reality. He wanted to kiss me, and flirt with me, and I had to seduce him (at some point). Why did this all seem so important right now?

And the million dollar question: Why did I care so much?

Bragging Rights? For what? Being a glorified slag? That's going to be my legacy?

But none of these thoughts changed my mind. And as much as I wanted to tell James the truth, I really wanted to kiss him, and one of those wouldn't happen if the other did.

"Whatever you think is best, professor," I mocked him, to which he gave a small chuckle of approval. He moved closer.

"Let's see where your level is," He muttered before cupping my face with his hand. I inched closer to him, licked my lips, and then swallowed, feeling my throat suddenly all too dry. He leaned in closer, making me suck in a sharp breath. He whispered seductively, "Relax."

I exhaled just before our lips met. The kiss was familiar, and I was reminded with drunken memories of the night just a few weeks prior to this moment. Our lips overlapped, and I wanted to show just how well I knew how to snog, so I pressed against his lips, moving against them rapidly. He broke the kiss and licked his lips. He tasted like a sweet candy with a tad bit of something unidentifiable.

"Okay, how about we move onto flirtation, and double back. By that time, perhaps it will work out on its own?" His voice sounded reproachful. Had I done something wrong? Perhaps I'd been too hasty? I _knew_ that putting that much pressure upon him would drive him away. Am I really sober, because I could have sworn that the drunk kiss was better?

"So, how is this flirtation that you hint at?" I was sarcastic without a purpose, so rather imbecilic, in my opinion. He grinned and caught a strand of my currently wavy red hair in his fingers while some other strands danced in the breeze. He inched closer, acting like he was examining the hair, which kind of disturbed me, except for the fact that I was getting goose-bumps from his proximity.

"How is it or what is it, Evans?" He smirked. I felt my cheeks become florid, and I tried to hide my face a bit.

"You know what I mean," I blushed.

"Nah, basically we're just going to ensure that _this_," he pointed to my increasingly red cheeks, "doesn't happen every time you attempt to conversate with a guy."

"Conversate is not a word, Potter, the actual word is converse."

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good, but do you actually understand what I'm talking about? I mean, personally, I find the whole rosy cheek thing appealing, but some blokes find it a bit too…I don't even know. But the point is, since I know it's not Remus, I don't know which fish we're trying to catch, so we'll just have to meet standards."

I wanted to tell him that the guy, or fish, I was attempting to catch was one who thought the 'whole rosy cheek thing' was 'appealing'. I wanted to let him know just how pointless this whole thing was. But I couldn't.

"How are things with that Hufflepuff you've been seeing?" I asked, attempting to make conversation with him. He'd been talking about Chelsea since before we'd started this silly project, but I had the feeling she was just a replacement for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not conceited, but she has dull red hair and blue eyes, she laughs the same way I do, and she refuses him just a little less than I did.

A moment to truly grasp just how vapid and absurd Chelsea From Hufflepuff is: she asked, just the other day in astronomy, if there was a dark side to the sun. I'm not witty enough to make that up, so you know it's true. She has her moments and she's one of the sweetest girls in terms of helping younger students and whatnot, but she's not me. And therefore she doesn't deserve James Potter.

At this point, I'm pretty sure _I_ don't deserve James Potter.

"Chelsea?" He remarked as though he didn't really care all that much. I nodded with mock interest, amused and curious, but on the inside regretful and jealous. "She's adequate. I'm not speaking to her much these days."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I feigned sympathy.

"No, it's fine, I s'pose. We didn't get on as well as I'd figured we would," he sighed and shifted his weight, lying down on the grass, even though it was covered with frost from the night prior and really wet.

"So, about the lesson. Are we going to get to it?" He laughed at me softly, leaning on his elbow as he sat up, and looked at me. James nodded, and I scooted over a bit.

"Firstly, let's just skip the flirtation. I think that whoever you're trying to impress probably already fancies you, so the blushing like wild won't matter. Kissing is the difficulty."

"Great," I mumbled, irony seeping through my tone.

"What experience do you have?"

"Well, basically two muggle blokes I met at my sister's engagement party, and you." He looked unsure of me, which is confusing in itself.

I remember kissing the other two blokes better than I remembered James and my first kiss. For obvious reasons, I'd omitted the fact that the bride was my sister while at the wedding, considering I hadn't been maid honor, or even a bridesmaid. The first was named Rusty, and he was very sophisticated, probably aged in his mid-twenties. His face had golden stubble and his grin was sideways.

Rusty had come over to me, cheap alcohol floating in his breath. He had gripped my wrist and just pulled me in. My first kiss was a drunk who gave me no choice in the matter. But I didn't mind. It was surprising, sure, but it was only a year ago, and I was relieved to get it over with. No one wants to kiss a lip virgin, or at least that's what Camilla had told me not a week before the ceremony.

After Rusty puked mere inches in front of my open toed shoes, I grimaced and walked away. Of course, I literally walked into the arms of Galen Alexander, Vernon's second cousin twice removed. He wrapped his arms around me, his form excellently slim, yet firm. Rather fit, if I do say so myself. He asked me if I was all right, which resulted in me confessing all this hatred for the bride, to which he responded with his own contempt for the groom. I'd never thought that a conversation about hatred could drive two people to snog, but weirder things have happened. Like the dare, for instance.

James nodded, his eyes squinting in the noon sun. I sighed and wondered when this would be over, and whether or not I was making any progress.

"Well, let's just go back to it then," he said, grabbing my shoulder rougher than he had before.

"What," I began, but was cut off. He had swallowed another piece of toffee, which I hadn't even realized that he had been holding. He pulled me to him, as I said, rougher than the first kiss. His lips moved over mine, and I responded very quickly. He cut it.

"Whoa, all right then, er, how 'bout we just…how 'bout you just not do anything and I'll kiss you?" I nodded—my mood and self-esteem fluctuating lower and lower. He leveled his face to mine, looked in my eyes, and gave a soft smile to encourage me.

"Hey," he breathed softly. "It's nothing major. Deep breath. You're fine. I'm going to make sure you know that…well, kissing is more than just mashing your lips together. It's so much more than that."

I was taking deep breaths. The low, gravelly sound of his voice rippling through me. I was looking intermittently at his lips and into his eyes. Then he pulled me to him. I stayed motionless, as he told me to do. I didn't want to. I felt myself so aroused that I just wanted to pounce on top of him, or better yet him on top of me.

His lips moved over mine softly, slowly. It felt kind of strange with me not kissing back at all, but I let him have the moment, and then decided that it was enough.

I overlapped his lips with my own, moving at the same pace. He seemed to smile satisfactory in the kiss, and we kept going. I inhaled from my nose, taking extra care not to make too big of a noise. He seemed to appreciate it or something, because in a moment he did the same. We sat there; his hands cupping my face and shoulder, my hands stupidly place at my sides, gripping the grass between my fingertips.

We finally parted, panting ever so lightly. I felt very good, and my lips felt a bit…swollen? No other word seemed to encapsulate such a feeling. I rubbed them together and let my tongue dart out a bit to moisten them, knowing another kiss was coming soon.

"You're getting there, Evans," I nodded to him. This time, I place my hands on his neck and guided him towards me slowly, smiling slightly. He chuckled just before our lips met. I don't know why, but I moved with the faster pace again, cursing myself for the lack of concentration.

"That's not how you kiss someone," He breathed. I sighed, my cheeks flaring a bright red, my eyes cast downward. "Go slowly...enjoy it."

I smiled a little and nod, muttering an apology.

"Don't be sorry, Evans, I understand that you probably don't have that much experience," He cleared his throat and leaned forward, but I hung back.

"What's that insinuating?" I demanded, my tone halfway to angry. He cleared his throat again, sighing, and running a calloused hand through his dark brown hair.

"Nothing, I just guessed, sorry," He stuttered, and leaned in again. I rolled my eyes. "All right, Evans, one more round."

"Call me Lily," I whispered as we leaned in towards each other. The sun was in the highest point by now, and many people were in the Great Hall eating their lunches. I was enjoying James.

We connected and I sighed into the kiss, something I probably wouldn't have done with anyone who I hadn't kissed at least three times already. James put a hand to my chin, supporting it, or acting like he was. Then his hand traveled lower, and I felt it on my shoulder. Then it was on my back, just resting where my bra was, as he used the touch to pull himself towards me more.

A noise went in the air that was a low whine. I grimaced slightly when I realized that it was me who had made it. Then he kissed me again, and I wasn't as angry, as now I had justified cause. He scooted closer so that we were even closer. I felt us going horizontal, my brain on overdrive, and his hands on my lower back. I worried for a moment whether someone was watching, but as his tongue grazed my lip I let the thoughts disappear. My lower half burned with some kind of white hot arousal and I felt myself give out the soft, low moan once more.

James responded with his own sound, a sort of guttural noise that made my stomach explode with pressure and butterflies. His tongue danced inside my mouth, grazing over my teeth for just a moment and then gently massaging my own. It was ecstasy.

Then he was on top of me, his hands everywhere, and his hips pushing forward, grinding slowly against my own. We swayed a bit before I let my arms fall and we were on the ground, his body covering my own. It was a sudden shift and caused me to let out the air I'd been saving. I cursed mentally, pushing him away to breathe. His mouth trailed to my jaw and neck, where he started sucking gently. I giggled and swatted at his arm, but couldn't deny how sweet and sensual this moment was.

He chuckled against my throat when he heard my giggle, and then softly whispered in my ear, "Enjoy it."

I shivered, my heart turning to mush, my body limp and relaxed under his seemingly expert touch, though I knew he'd only had two serious girlfriends. "How is you kissing my neck supposed to help me learn, professor?"

"It doesn't." He said after a moment of internal debate with himself.

And the idea that he wasn't even putting up a façade anymore just served to turn me on even more.

His hand got tangled up in my red hair, and I could feel the other resting lazily upon my hip. After he seemed satisfied with nibbling and kissing my neck, his face came up again, looking into my own. His eyes were a dark brown, no longer the light hazel, seemingly filled and coated with some dark emotion. His lips resembled how swollen my felt, and I smiled as he leaned in once more to capture my lips again.

We probably looked a bit mindless, on the ground snogging with our bodies totally connected, our minds only on the main objective our lower halves was pleading for. I moaned again, embarrassed, but comfortable enough with it, as it seemed to edge him on. He continued to kiss me, to ravish my mouth with his own.

"We have to stop," I whispered as he continued his ministrations regarding my jaw and neck. I heard him groan and wanted to keep going, to make him make that unearthly, remarkably pleasing sound. But I knew we looked like a pair of rowdy, hormone-driven students who can't be trusted with the privilege of being unsupervised outdoors. He nodded and gave me one last peck on the cheek before rolling onto his side and sighing.

Without all the weight of his body, mine felt very empty, much too small to be trusted by it. I missed the sensation that his weight set coursing through me. I missed having him near me. I sighed at my own pathetic whisperings. He let out a sigh as well, breathing, his chest going up and down in a steady rhythm that I watched for about ten seconds as it rose and fell, before finally he turned to me, his eyes calculating and curious. I shrugged for no apparent reason and then sat straight up, slowly. He followed suit and together we watched a few birds fly over the lake as the sun glared down upon our skin, his rather tan while mine was very fair and easily burnt. I swallowed, realizing that my throat was dry.

"Shall we go in for some water?" I asked, clearing my throat quickly before speaking. My voice sounded a bit weak, but he chuckled and nodded, the expression on his face portraying that I'd 'read his mind'. As we began walking to the castle, going up the hill, his cheeks grew extremely flushed and he seemed very uncomfortable. As I began to wonder whether or not I should talk to him, we entered the courtyard.

The fountain was still going, as always, spurting water from the birds and angel situation upon the stone. James looked at it and grunted, picking up his pace.

"I'm just going to go up to my dorm rather quick though, if you don't mind," he mumbled and sprinted away from me when we'd reached the entrance hall. I watched him run away towards the grand staircase, barely catching one before it began to move and shift. His run was a little awkward, like he had ants in his pants, but I didn't think too much about it.

I walked into the great hall just in time to see Elsie getting her ear whispered into by Peter. He seemed very happy that she giggled, smiling to himself like he couldn't believe his luck. It was one of those moments that you witness and know that something special has occurred, but I knew it wasn't _the _something special, because Elsie didn't look up smugly when I passed. She simply looked up and found my eyes, smiling softly before returning to Peter.

Mute and Remus were snogging very lightly at the very end of the table, much to the dismay of the professors, who sat there and watched (some of them) for a few moments before turning away and shaking their heads. Students all around me buzzed and whispered, smiled and ran to the other side of the table to see their friends and stuffed their faces with the delicious food provided on this day by the house elves. All was well.

James walked in ten minutes after I had found a seat next to Trisha, away from the snoggers and the giggling duo. Camilla and Sirius weren't here, but I knew they wouldn't have been together anyway, simply because of the way Sirius's face looked hurt when Camilla ran away earlier. I sighed, feeling actual pity and sympathy for the bloke.

James eventually walked down the opposite side of the table, sitting directly across from me. Molly and Trisha greeted him, but surprisingly didn't actually try to direct his attention elsewhere for the first time in a long time. In fact, Molly even looked a bit cheesed off.

"Lily," He greeted. I relished the way he said my name, knowing that when he did I turned to absolute putty in his hands. Whether this was good or bad was immaterial.

"James," He smiled when he heard my voice. I returned the smile, taking a bit of a cucumber sandwich.

"So, when should we continue?" I noticed Trisha looked in James's direction when he said this, and it made me the slightest bit worried that the meaning behind James's words would be taken seriously, which in all honesty, it should be. We were planning to meet up and snog, but the whole school inferring that, regardless of the truth behind the inference, was just embarrassing.

"Later. I'll meet you in the common room," I told him. I had to accomplish a few personal matters, such as talking with Mute in attempts to make peace, and also to complete a few assignments from both transfiguration and arithmancy that I'd been neglecting.

"Sounds great," He chuckled, digging into his own lunch, gulping down pumpkin juice.

The hours passed slowly as I tried to focus on my schoolwork, only to be constantly distracted by the roaring thunder known as chatter in the common room. The next quidditch game was coming, an opportunity, James said, for me to impress the certain someone with my knowledge of what's happening during the game. I held back, of course, the information that the 'certain someone' would be on his broom during the game.

I walked over to the staircase that led me up to the girls' dormitory. I sighed, weighing my options, deliberating within my mind on the point of attack, the surest way to victory with Mute. Finally, I swallowed my pride and made my way up the stairs.

"Mute?" I called.

"Yeah?" She said excitedly.

"Wow, you're excited!"

"I think tonight's the night, Lily!"

What?! No! It couldn't be. Well, at least now she wouldn't be mad at me anymore. This meant I had to step up my game though. If she was going to do it, then I would have to first.

James and I had gone far on the grass, imagine how far we'd go if no one could see us? If we didn't have any weird limitations? My throat went dry, and I had to face up to the fact. I was going to give myself away like a cheap floozy to James Potter to win a dare. But the bragging rights would be worth it in the end. Hopefully.

Probably not.

I smiled at Mute, asking a few generic questions, such as what she was wearing, where they would go, and a few personal questions. I went over to my dresser and took out the contraceptive potion I'd made when we had signed the contact. It had taken a while, and I had to steal the ingredients in order for dear Slughorn not to find out, but in the end it would definitely be worth the risk. They prevent pregnancy and contracting any sort of STI.

I handed her a vial, managing even in my rage of jealousy and fit of emotion, to try and be a good friend and watch out for her. She took it, smiling, and then excused herself to go brush her hair and get ready. I used this as my escape cue. The sound of her brushing her teeth was my escape music, to which I bounced around the dorm and gathered everything I would need—only the potion and my wand—and I changed into a loose fitting outfit that still hugged me only in the chest area.

I raced down the staircase and appropriately into James's arms. He was sitting on the back of the couch, his legs firmly planted on the floor, and his attention focused on Sirius, who was telling him about the newest addition to the Hufflepuff team, the alternate, Chelsea. James chuckled, not affected in the least bit. I smiled at his demeanor.

When he saw my fly down the staircase, he turned and grinned. "Time?"

"Yeah, I need you, really important, let's go."

His countenance immediately shifted, enjoyment replaced with distress. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really. Now stop badgering me, and simply follow." I pulled him towards the staircase leading to the dorms. Then he opened his dormitory door, the large frame creaking when we entered.

I looked around, studying the appearance of the seventh year boys' dormitory. It wasn't at all different from the girls', excluding the posters of celebrity men and the excessive amounts of makeup scattered over surfaces. I turned around to face him.

He had been studying me, his eyes fixed upon me like one scrutinizing an ant farm. I gave a small smile, clearing my throat, and beginning to speak. "So I just…er…found out that my someone…has loads of experience. I'm kind of…lacking in that department, if you catch my drift."

I began to continue, but he interrupted, "Wait, Evans, please don't even suggest it."

"James, please," I begged, using to sleaziest tone I could muster. Degrading myself had never felt like this, like it was all right. I shuddered and began thinking of ways to seduce him.

"Lily…I would love to, really, I would. But you're not ready for that, and you don't want me to, I know that. And deep in your heart, I know that you want your first time to be something memorable. You just started to really snog today, I mean, that's a big step, Lil," he stopped.

"James."

"Lily, if he respects you, he'll understand."

"I know. But I want to be with him," I sighed, laying my hand to my forehead. I sat down on the bed closest to me and put my wand next to me, the feeling of it in my pocket entirely too awkward.

James looked agonized, and it was then that I felt horrible for the lessons. He was helping me date another guy, when it was apparent that he still had feelings for me. I looked down, my eyes almost brimming with tears, but I refused to let it make me cry.

"Lily. I can't help you be with some other guy." And then he looked me in the eye and with a steady voice said, "I won't."

"But James, I know that deep down he _wants_ me to be with you," I said. Then my mind screamed at me. It was the most disturbing comment I could have possibly made, and his face showed my concern.

"What?" He stuttered and gaped like a fish out of water, his mind flopping around on the deck for the right words. He looked to the ground, "Lily, how…what does that even mean? Why would he want you to sleep with me?"

"Because I learned quidditch rules, scores, teams, players. I learned so many frivolous facts about stupid sports. I didn't need to learn how to flirt for him, because the whole rosy cheek thing is appealing."

"And this relates to me…?"

"Because it's _you_, James!" I shouted. His eyes flew up, wide. "It's always been you, I just couldn't let you know. And I want to _be_…with _you_."

He lunged forward and strangely for a moment I thought he might strike me. It was better. His lips came crashing down on mine, and we fell backward onto the comforter that was messily scattered towards the bottom of the bed. I responded with enthusiasm, moving my lips over his at his pace, making sure not to kiss with too much force, but all the while keeping the intensity behind it.

Together we flipped a little so that he was on top of me, and together we pushed ourselves up more onto the bed so that our legs weren't hanging out the edge. We moved over each other, touching and kissing.


	14. Chapter 14 Mute

**A/N: Very Excited to see the response this story has been getting. Thanks so much for reviewing and following and favoriting and just being sooo awesome. I truly appreciate every little thing. **

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Fourteen. **

I leaned my head on his shoulder, my eyes watching the dancing flames, my heartbeat thumping in my head, right in my ears. There was urgency to this leisurely moment, and I couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the dare, but maybe it was just me? Maybe it was my conscience eating at me like it had a tendency to do?

Of course, Elsie was commenting that she and Peter would probably conclude the premise of the contract we all signed tonight or within the week. Perhaps it was the bragging or bluffing, meaning Elsie was actually being remotely practical and using strategy—a thought that not only confused me, but downright sent terrified shivers down my spine. Perhaps I just fall victim to mind tricks more easily than say…Lily?

She's been putting subtle hints out there to Potter, but he's acting like he doesn't really receive right now. A fact, which, knowing him, means that he absolutely has suspicions but is actually being polite by not mentioning them. I feel for the bloke, I mean, Lily is a tough cookie to crumble, and I just want them to finally get together.

It's been torture. Wanting to win those damn bragging rights, but at the same time internally rooting for my friends so that their relationships progress. Even Camilla, believe it or not. She and Sirius really _are_ perfect for each other. Of course these friendship ties are intensely cutting into my obligations with the dare, which I have to win. I have to.

But I saw Lily and James by the lake today, snogging shamelessly on the wet grass, in plain view of the failing Camilla. It might make me a very bad friend, but I honestly am glad that Sirius is putting Camilla in her place, even if he doesn't know he's doing it. Simply by being with her, he's throwing her normally perfectly orchestrated plans into this chaotic vortex; it's driving her mad. And a frustrated Camilla who is privately miserable about her plots not going accordingly—well, let's just say that shamelessly pleases me.

I turned my head slowly and saw the fire reflected in Remus's eyes. It was oddly relaxing, despite the devilish appearance.

I gave him a kiss and then put my head back on his shoulder. I know what you're thinking, it's probably late at night, most students have gone to bed, and there is just a gentle crackling of the fire to be heard, right? Wrong. This moment is being interrupted by Mimi, who claims she's very supportive of our new relationship and that she practically set us up, rambling on and on about how she shouldn't be failing transfiguration. Then there are the Sage twins, who keep laughing hysterically despite only talking with each other and probably not even saying anything funny…

Their vapid conversations do nothing but annoy me, and now they serve yet another purpose—kill the romantic moments that Remus and I try to steal.

It was around seven. My eyes were getting sore from looking into the fire, and I knew if I didn't stop I would probably damage them for good. But in this world, they probably have remedies for such predicaments. Remus had his arm around my shoulder, his thumb rubbing my arm when his hand was sitting. I could feel his breath coming in and out onto the top of my head, and I badly wanted to snog him, but I knew he would consider it much too inappropriate in such a public area.

He looked down at me again, this time surprising me. His gaze flickered quickly to the portrait hole, to which I smiled.

"Five minutes?" He asked. I nodded and bolted all the way upstairs into my dorm.

If you're ever in doubt as to whether or not you are out of shape, simply run full speed up a narrow staircase and into a dorm and begin to get ready like I did. My breathing was coming quickly, in short breaths. I sighed, placing a hand on the bedpost in order to steady myself, exhaling. I imagined what Remus and I would do.

Oh my gosh. We've been dating for weeks, this is definitely the night! I bounced into the lavatory, taking a look at myself in the mirror. I heard someone enter the dorm, and immediately tried to slow my pace, as not to attract suspicion. Remus dislikes attention. I know that we snog at dinner a lot, but he really thinks that if people pay more attention to him, they'll eventually figure out his secret. The werewolf thing. Which, I must say I think does affect his human form, if you catch my drift.

"Mute?" Oh my god, Lily. Crap, what could I do? I bounced out of the washroom and pretended to dust off my clothes a bit.

"Yeah?" The excitement in my voice couldn't be masked. I decided then to play with her mind a bit.

"Wow, you're excited!"

I couldn't keep it in any longer, "I think tonight's the night, Lily!"

"Really?" No, I just told you that to screw with you, what do you think!? "That's so awesome, Mute!"

"Thanks," I mumbled, shifting my position. She asked me a few questions, like what I was going to wear and where we were going to actually go. The truth was, I had no idea. I mean, I figured I would just wear what I was wearing…

She went to her wardrobe and grabbed a contraceptive potion. I smiled very wide, feeling amused that I was finally using the potion that I'd been staring at every morning for the past few weeks.

I excused myself after a moment of light conversation, the five minutes that Remus gave me seeming like a remarkably short amount of time now. I rushed into the washroom, brushing my teeth quickly. When I walked out again, Lily was gone. I looked over at the wooden wardrobe in the corner where she'd grabbed the vial. Out of the four that were usually placed there, two were missing. I had one in my hand.

Fuck.

I sighed, moseying down the staircase, a definitive skip in my step. Remus was waiting by the portrait hole, looking as handsome as I'd ever seen him. I sighed, staying in place for a brief moment as I observed him. His gaze was at the floor, making it easy to blatantly stare without getting embarrassed. All of a sudden, as if he sensed me watching, his eyes flickered up to meet mine.

We gazed at one another for about a minute, both smiling widely. I pushed the vial into my pocket quickly, humiliated to even have it in possession. I should have taken it upstairs, but I didn't want to jinx the evening. I walked forward, and Remus grabbed my hand gently. We sauntered in step through the narrow portrait hole and then hurried to catch a moving staircase that, just as I'd guessed, led to the astronomy tower.

Unbalanced and fidgeting, we stumbled into the room, the huge window illuminating the room with the moonlight radiating from outside. I shivered, knowing that unlike the rest of the school, the astronomy tower was made to be remarkably cold.

"So…" Remus sighed, taking my other hand in his too. I giggled despite repeatedly telling myself mentally not to. His smile grew just a little wider, giving a devilish appearance. I didn't mind one bit.

His lips came to mine like magnets, just as my hands immediately were softly caressing the back of his neck, playing gently with his hair. I admit, when he gave grunted, I was startled, and thought that this was a totally different person, but we continued to snog with just as much intensity.

We stumbled onto the couch that we had our first kiss on, both touching each other. His hips, more narrow than my own, pushed a bit into mine, making me gasp. A sound emitted from his throat that I hadn't realized could have possibly been formed. His hips pushed mine again, and this time I literally made my own unnatural sound.

His hand went from my cheek, to my shoulder. As we slowly tumbled down, horizontal, his hand slipped to my hip, making me completely locked in place. I didn't mind. His lips moved away from mine, forming small kisses on my jaw and neck.

"Remus," I sighed. He continued, the sound of his name seemingly edging him on. His other hand, apparently more adventurous than the other, slipped into my shirt, and I gasped. It was cold. He moved it up until he was touching my chest. The soft kisses on my jaw stopped. Silence took over. We were completely motionless.

His lips ravaged my own, moving and moving. I didn't expect it. Suddenly Remus was everywhere. His hand was sliding over my bra, not making skin contact yet, but arousing certain senses regardless while the other hand was gripping my hip. He marched forward, his weight ramming into me, more fiercely than before.

"Mute…" he groaned. I nodded, placing another kiss on his lips. I took one hand away from his shoulders and slid it downward. His breathing hitched as it reached his waist. I continued, sliding it lower, and he growled. Literally growled.

I could feel myself getting more and more turned on.

"You don't…can't understand…" he wasn't making any sense, but it didn't matter. I placed my hand delicately on the waistband of the muggle jeans he was wearing. I exhaled, my breath coming out on his shoulder. "Mute."

"I'm right here."

"Oh, I know," He laughed, but stopped immediately as I attempted to unbutton his trousers. His lips came crashing down, like he needed to immediately thank me for some amazing favor. Another growl came out of his throat and I was surprised by how much it both frightened me and aroused me at the same time.

"Mmm…" I breathed. He shook his head.

Then it stopped.

Before I could count to two, Remus was on the other end of the couch, his hand far away from my chest, and my hand not unbuttoning his jeans.

"Mute, I can't."

"No, Remus, it's all right…" I stopped trying to undo his clothing, instead undoing my own. I unfastened a button on my own shirt, then another. Remus's eyes, usually so light and comforting, flew to my hands. They were darker than normal, but lightening by the second.

"Mute, stop." He let out a small grunt, the sound seeming very uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, then I won't be able to. I've never had this happen before, so I didn't know. But now, I can tell. My…condition won't allow for this to happen."

Fuck.

"No, no, why not? I mean, don't get me wrong, please, I understand, but I just don't see why?" I tried to sound supportive, but my disappointment was palpable.

"If told you if I get really angry, my intensity from the whole…werewolf thing comes in. I can't control it; I just go into this huge rage, like an animal. Well, that rage, that intensity, it's here. I couldn't keep going; I'd hurt you, or just be completely disrespectful."

"I don't mind?" I made a joke out the sentence, and he gave a small smile which didn't help me. "So…we can't?"

"Not now. I don't trust myself."

"I trust you."

"I know, that's what scares me," he was closer to me now, and he placed a delicate kiss on my forehead. I sighed, being pulled contently into his arms. Cuddling was all right for now, but if whoever had that vial succeeded tonight, I was done for.

"Tonight is not the night," I mumbled to myself. He put his arms protectively around me, and rubbed my shoulder with his thumb.

"Another night. Soon." He didn't sound very confident…


	15. Chapter 15 Camilla

**Short chapter for you guys. I considered adding some smut in here, but ultimately I decided it didn't quite feel right. Sorry my loves! **

**Please review! -Much love, M**

* * *

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Fifteen. Camilla. **

I know that eavesdropping is immoral, and that it could be especially horrible if it's your ex that you're trying to hear, but this particular instance was essential.

I curled around a corner and listened hard. A lot of the other students had languidly trudged up the stairs and gone to bed, but I was waiting for who I knew would undoubtedly be there.

Sirius stood there, James by his side, talking. I loved the way the fire lit up his eyes, like devilish orbs of ecstasy. How odd, that I should notice now…

"So what's the problem?" James was inquiring. Sirius shook his head, taking a swig of firewhiskey out of a silver flask with what looked like a black dog on it. I heard him clear his throat.

"That's it, mate, I dunno! She's completely mental sometimes! I mean, one moment I'm all appealing as fuck, the next she's practically ready to explode and running away! Chick's fucking mental!" I winced as Sirius breathed again. I knew he was slightly drunk, but even the alcohol in the firewhiskey wasn't potent enough to induce anger from nowhere. That was there before the drinking.

I sighed running my hand through my hair, which was starting to grow and produce ugly brown roots. I scrunched up my nose when I thought about how annoyingly complex the beauty charms are to get rid of roots. My eyes flew back to where Sirius and James were standing, still talking.

James had been saying something, but I only caught the last word, "her?"

Sirius grumbled something, taking another swig and swallowing rather hard, his face twisting a bit. Then he exhaled, "'s just, sometimes I feel like…well, do you 'member that annoying book they made us read for Muggle Studies, with Homer or whatever, and all those singing fish?"

"The Odyssey?" Sirius nodded. "Those were sirens, Padfoot."

"Right, well, I feel like she's a singing siren, and I'm this little sailor. And y'know me, mate, I'm no fucking innocent little sailor, but she's makes me feel like a pansy kid—and I just…. I hear her singing fish song and I'm pulled in, and I just keep getting pulled in, but she just doesn't seem to really want me to die, y'know?"

James stared at Sirius for a long moment, processing the information. Sirius took yet another swig of alcohol and coughed, almost spitting up on himself, but knowing how to handle his liquor. I grimaced when I thought about how the firewhiskey affected him.

I let my hands tangle into my hair, feeling more than a little bit annoyed at what had just occurred. Siren? Is he mental? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?

I shook my head again, fighting the urge to sneeze and holding my breath. There's a light pounding above my head, and suddenly Lily comes into view. She's as keen as mustard, bouncing over to James and telling him something. Whatever it is, it confuses him. She takes his hand rather roughly and pulls him to the staircase she just leapt away from. They disappear, leaving Sirius with nothing.

I begin to detach myself from my honorable hiding position when suddenly there's more banging. Mute came into view now, and she looked torn. She stopped just in front of Sirius, who observed her for a few moments before she walked towards Remus. The two left together.

Now Sirius was alone, drinking and mumbling to himself. I pulled away from my dark corner and walked a little ways away so that he wouldn't see where I was hiding. Then I approached him.

"Sirius," I called. His head turned towards me and his eyes darkened.

"Unless you have a fantastic excuse, I wouldn't bother," He told me, taking yet another guzzle of firewhiskey.

"I can't be your girlfriend, Sirius," I sighed as I sat down on the couch and released all the air I had in my lungs. A weight had been lifted from my shoulders, but it was miniscule compared to the one on my heart. "I can't be your anything."

"Why not? We get on, Milla, and you're being ridiculous!" It was a drunken response, and although I knew that our romance had been built upon deceit and confusion every word we were speaking up until now was truth.

"I can't be anyone's anything. I just don't do well with relationships. Once there's a title on it, it's not as special. I want to be the one you can't wait to see, not the girl you always have to…" I trailed off, but I think he got my meaning. Sirius nodded, his eyes fixed upon the ground.

"Friends?" He finally said. I nodded, feeling the level of my bragging rights chances dropping even more. And then…"I don't want to be."

"You'll have to deal." I told him, sticking my chin up ever so lightly. He nodded again, looking at the ground once more.

"Just be m' girlfriend?" He groaned. I shook my head, taking a deep breath.

"This is going in circles! Let's talk when you're not drunk."

"No! Just agree to be my girlfriend and this will all go away."

"You're being unreasonable," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, he mimicked me. "Let's just go on living and not stick any labels on it?"

"I don't want to pretend." He pulled me to him, rushing to put his lips on mine, but I kept resisting. He moved his lips over mine, running his hand over my back, in my hair, and along my chin. This was ridiculous.

Note to self, never make out with an angry drunk guy. Ever again.

It wasn't bad, just completely unromantic. And yes, even I can be a helpless oaf when it comes to matters of the heart, but this wasn't something that I wanted to file into my memory. I shoved him off of me.

"I'll talk to you again when you've learned some manners!" I shrieked. I rushed up the stairs and into my dorm, cursing at myself in my head and rubbing my wet eyes with the backs of the knuckles. Humility is the curse of the romantic schleps.


	16. Chapter 16 Elsie

**A/N: Sorry about the delay for the update. Please review and let me know what you think or if you have opinions on anything. Lots of love from your humble servant, M**

* * *

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Sixteen. Elsie. **

A few days passed I guess. Sometimes it goes by so quickly. The months are just check points onto the next part of your life. The snow was slowly melting (and turning into sludge) but, that's okay, because most of the time, I like the sludge more than the snow.

I giggled at something Peter had just said, sipping my corn bread and chicken shake. The guy across from me, his pale features appearing so handsome, chuckled half at his own joke and half at my dinner choice. He said he never understood the appeal of the shakes, and found them rather "grotesque looking". Of course, after he told me what grotesque meant, I made him try one.

"Just take a quick drink!" I urged. He chuckled, shaking his head, and guarding his soft pink lips. I giggled, moving the lid off of my goblet and quickly, as if I had said the thought out loud, a metal spoon appeared. I picked it up and dipped it into the shake, not scooping up any of the chunks, but getting all the goodness.

Making a sound alike to a train, I let my hand swoop over to his mouth, encouraging him to open it. He laughed a lot and in that time I managed to drive the spoon into his mouth. He took it with grace, I must say, and tasted the food.

Just like I knew he would, his face lit up and he exclaimed, "That's mind-blowing!"

It was cheesy and awesome, and I rewarded his courage with a kiss. Peter smiled, and I smiled back. Bliss.

I looked down the table, grinning to myself as I saw Camilla walk in and sit down all grumpy. James and Lily walked in, and I almost choked on my shake, Peter nearly copying me as he coughed and hacked for a moment. They were holding hands.

Lily had her chin raised, and suddenly whispering was all around us. People were ogling them, laughing, whispering, making suggestive noises; it was chaos. The professors at the front table looked up in sudden alarm, but as they surveyed the spectacle, just sat there, faces amused, eyes wide, and lips smiling. This was truly a sight to see. Someone started to slow-clap, which made Lily bust up laughing, turning into James's chest, to which he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Wow," Peter breathed as the couple passed by us. "They look…happy?"

"Yeah," I beamed, smiling as wide as ever. I knew it was inevitable! "Lily!"

The redhead turned to me, a bright smile coming to her face as she saw Peter with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. She winked at me, and I gave a face, mouthing, "Did you…?"

She shook her head, a mock frown coming on her face, but then she turned to James and planted a kiss on his cheek.

I started to laugh, and Peter stared at me like I had gone barmy. He gave me a quick peck on the forehead and then excused himself to find some seasoning for his pasta. I watched him go a few feet away, my eyes landing on Mute and Remus. He was talking to Sirius, who was sitting across from him. I noticed that Sirius had his eyes planted on Camilla, even though she refused to even look at him at all. Actually, she didn't look at anyone. I didn't blame her though; on one side there was Ken and Kendra Rollins, and on the other was her dare subject. Rock and a hard place. Poor Millie…

Mute was playing with Remus's fingers, entwining them with her own and poking them, moving them, instigating a chuckle and a kiss from Remus. It was cute, but not as cute as Peter and me, for sure.

My thoughts were drawn to images of previous nights, how close we were, and yet still how very far. I had considered telling Peter it was a dare, just so he would speed it up, but of course I knew it would ruin our relationship.

"Peter," I called. He came to my side, smiling as he had found the seasoning. He sprinkled it onto his pasta, and stirred it all up, taking a quick bite before he turned to me. I sighed, taking a piece of cloth and wiping his cheek for him, smiling.

He laughed, "Thanks, babes. What's goin' on?"

"We should meet in the classroom…tonight," I told him, looking at him evenly. He stared into my eyes, his own flickering from my left eye to my right.

"Really?" He gulped. I nodded, smiling, and taking a sip of my shake. He nodded and turned to his food, thinking to himself no doubt.

An hour ticked by and then everybody stood from their spots on the benches and we walked back to our common rooms. I smiled over at Haley, and she waved, obviously forgiving me for the flashing incident. That was awkward for her apparently. I don't understand why.

As we walked into the common room, Peter kept his hand protectively on my back, and he led me over to the window seat. Someone lit the fire, and people were separating and coming together, lining up over by the chess boards, snagging their spots on the sofas and armchairs, circling to play miniature games, and being teenagers. I smiled at Peter, and he smiled back at me nervously.

"So when you said we should meet in the classroom," Pete sighed. "Well, I know that we usually meet in the classroom, but we've never planned it, and I was just wondering…well, I know that this is probably nothing like what you were thinking, but…well, did you maybe think we would…that something would happen?"

I started to reply, but he immediately cut me off, shaking his head, "No, no, something always happens, but," he paused and smiled awkwardly. "I've never been in a relationship, and I don't know how this goes. You're my girlfriend though…right?"

"Of course!" I answered doubly by giving him a kiss.

"And…well I think that I might love you."

"Oh," I was astounded, completely floored by what he said. He loved me! He really loved me! And I loved him too, right? But I hadn't told him, so he told me first, and this was wonderful! "Oh, Peter…"

I pounced on him the way an animal might. It was embarrassing, looking back, but then it was simply an automatic response to something so completely amazing. I felt butterflies in my stomach, a pressure in my heart, and this huge gust of happiness. He responded enthusiastically, his hands coming to my waist and rubbing my hipbones. It tickled, making me squirm just a little.

"Get a bloody room!" Someone with a very deep voice shouted from a little away.

"Oh we intend to," Peter laughed. And I laughed too.

"How about we meet in about half an hour? That way we won't have to worry about curfew and we could just stay until early morning? Sneak out while others are coming for breakfast?" I offered. He nodded, staring deep into my eyes, his own twinkling with something unexpected.

I bounded up the stairs to the dorm, giggling like a maniac, and opened the door.

I began to hum, singing a gentle tune. That's when I saw them.

Mute, Lily, and Camilla. All there. For the first time in who knows how long. Together. I gulped.

"Well, lookie here, the gang's all" I was cut off by Camilla.

"Save it, Els, we know you plan to do it tonight, but we have trouble."

"Trouble?" I asked. I looked over to Lily, who was staring hard at the floor, her eyes blinking back tears. Why would she react this way? "Define trouble?"

"It's Molly. I think…I think she's trying to blackmail me," Lily said. I looked at her, confused.

"Why would she blackmail you, Lil?" I asked.

"She likes James. And she shares the dorm, she's heard us whispering, put two and two together, and told me that she knew our plan. She didn't say anything else, so I don't know for sure." She stopped. Then she started to sob, "She's going to make me give up James."

"Shh," Mute rubbed her back, her own eyes a little wet. I stared, dumbfounded by everything that was happening. How could a moment so wonderful turn into something so horrid? "You won't…"

"Stop acting like you actually care for the guy," Camilla huffed. Lily looked up, pure venom seeping from her gaze. I shivered. Those green eyes, so normally happy, were dark and loathing. "You only like him, because he's the first bloke since the whole Snape debacle."

"Oh, shut it, Milla!" Mute snarled, still patting Lily on the back.

"Who asked you, Mute? You're the same way! You don't care for Remus. None of us would have even considered those guys if the dare hadn't come up. And you know it!" Camilla shouted. My gaze drifted to the door—it was open.

"Lower your voice," I hissed.

"I say we just let the bitch have Potter and get on with our lives, forget about the dare, forget about the guys, forget about everything!" She continued.

"We can't do that now! And it's all your bleedin' fault you know! You're the one who came up with the bloody bet!" Mute shouted.

"Guys, really, you need to calm d.." They kept fighting, cutting me off.

"Well, just quit! Tell them you don't care, tell them you're dying, tell them anything! Just fucking _leave _this!" Camilla yelled. I shook my head, my own sobs starting. I couldn't give up Peter, not now. I wouldn't.

"We cant'!" Mute yelled. Finally some sense! Then she took a breath, "We signed a contract. If we don't seduce the guys, we have to go through 'or else'. Remember?"

Her gaze went to Camilla, her eyes seemingly laughing and reprimanding Camilla at the same time. Everything about this moment was wrong. The two stared at each other, just stared.

"Well, hurry it up, and then ditch them. We have to pretend this whole thing never happened," Her eyes shifting to the floor. "Do it all tonight."

Then there was silence.

We all looked at each other. I knew I was in for a picnic, but the rest of them had to hurry.

Silence.

"Tonight?" Mute whimpered.

"Yeah," said Camilla.

We looked at each other.

Silence.


	17. Chapter 17 Lily

**A/N: After a huge internal debate about how far to take this scene, I think I settled on a happy medium. I wanted it to be a bit more graphic but just couldn't bring myself to make it less awkward. First times aren't supposed to be porn-worthy, ya dig? Haha. If you don't like it, please let me know—if it was too much or too little, so I can make changes to the future scenes accordingly. I thrive when rewarded with reviews and your feedback really does help shape this story. **

**Lots of Love to all of you and I hope your days are getting better and better –M**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything pertaining to HP, just the words are mine per se. **

**Warning: The following chapter contains adult situations, please don't read if you aren't comfortable with that, and please do not review with negative words just because you ignored this warning. **

**That being said, I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bragging Rights. Chapter Seventeen. Lily. **

My mind raced a great deal that night. Obviously I wasn't going to just walk up to James and ask for him to ravish me. Of course I wasn't going to try and make a deal with Molly—I wasn't even sure if she was bluffing or not. Of course I wasn't going to try and sit back and let this whole thing work out by itself. That just wasn't my style. I needed to take action, but it all had to be suggestive, stealthy, and most importantly successful.

After Camilla's orders, I walked into the washroom and just stared into the mirror for a long time. I stared at my tear-stained face, at my ratty, tangled hair, at my bloodshot eyes; wondering the whole time whether I looked pretty when I cried. This, in actuality, is a ridiculous thought and more than a bit narcissistic. But that's what I thought; moreover, I thought whether or not James would think I was pretty when I cried.

Another ridiculous thought. But I've always been that way, always been too concerned with how other people see me. That's half why I wouldn't agree to date Potter. I never wanted people to think of me as anything other than perfect, while I've always been anything but. And dating someone I swore to avoid for all of time, being a huge hypocrite, that was just not Perfect Head Girl behavior.

I cleaned up my face and attempted to brush out my frizzy red hair, and succeeded a bit, but only slightly. I brushed my teeth quickly and then turned to change clothes. All the others were doing mostly the same thing, all busying themselves with getting prepared, cleaning themselves up. Mute was furiously combing her hair, tears running down her face. I walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her.

"Shhh," I pacified her. "Listen, everything is going to work out."

I don't know what the purpose of this sentence was. I knew everything wouldn't work out, but the sight of Mute crying was unsettling, as she was always the therapist, the shoulder to cry on, the rock solid comforter. And now she needed my comforting.

"You don't understand, Lily," She chirped. "He won't do anything with me."

"Of course he will!" I hushed her. "You're an attractive, amazing, charming, intelligent young woman! He'd be lucky to have such a privilege!"

"No," She sighed. "I wasn't fishing for compliments, Lil. He literally _won't_. Don't ask me why, but he just can't. And I can't force him!"

"I hate to say this," I paused, looking at her slightly shaking head and the tear streaks that were barely visible on her cheeks and yet so prominent. I felt like a vile human being, but I couldn't stop myself from telling her, "But you have to try and make him."

She nodded, her eyes filling with fresh tears. This was a hopeless situation. I knew that making anyone _do _anything was completely and totally wrong, but I shivered when I thought about what the 'or else' might be. We couldn't risk that, because Camilla was nothing if not thorough. If there was actually an 'or else', it would be one huge thorn in our sides, assuredly.

I changed clothes quickly, pulling on a khaki skirt and a soft brown velvet blouse that I'd bought at a small Hogsmeade shop last term. I pulled my hair back gently and dabbed a bit of perfume on my neck. I dabbed on some lip balm and then sighed. Despite rubbing my freshly hairless legs together a few times and licking my lips while rubbing some gunk out of my eye, I didn't feel ready. But I was as prepared as I was ever going to be. This was it.

I stared at my reflection, studying myself and committing the image to memory. Virgin Lily Evans reporting for duty. I was about to take a huge step as a person, as a woman, as a liar. I still had no idea how I was going to convince James to ignore his damn propriety. He was such a great guy, and I had been so wrong about him. I felt a sickening drop in my gut when I thought about him finding out the truth.

I waved to Elsie, who was changing into a halter dress, and then exchanged a long look with Mute, who was wiping her cheeks with a towel. I turned and waited about ten seconds, as Camilla had just exited, and I didn't want anything to seem too obvious.

When I entered the common room, everything seemed so mesmerizing. The light from the fire was reflecting from the mirrors and metal picture frames that lined the walls. The students were all participating in different activities. The smell of warmth and cinnamon and wood was in the air. I inhaled deeply, looking around hopelessly for the raven haired bloke I needed.

"Lily," Sirius darted up behind me and scooped me up in a huge bear hug. I squealed, drawing way too much attention to myself and Sirius than I'd planned. I quickly located Camilla, who was looking straight at us, a glint in her eye, and biting her lip. Sirius put me down so that I could turn to him.

"Sirius, you know better than to sneak up on a girl and sweep her off her feet!" I grinned. I hadn't been on friendly terms with Sirius Black for very long, but he was quite a clever bloke, and I noted immediately that we had chemistry as friends. Which, after loathing him for almost seven years, I was tremendously surprised to discover.

"Ah, I can't help it, I'm quite the charmer!" He chuckled at his own joke. His glossy black hair was falling into his eyes, which were bright as he looked down at me.

"You wish," I laughed heartedly, turning a bit to scan the room.

"Looking for James?" Sirius smirked, looking as well. I knew he already knew where he was, so I simply endured this silly game he was playing. "I noticed him over by the window, with Molly."

"M-Molly?" I stuttered. Oh Merlin, she couldn't have! Not yet! I turned toward the window quickly, my peripheral vision spotting Mute jumping off the last step, directly into Remus's arms. They beamed at each other and exchanged a long kiss, which I was proud to see (oddly enough) because Mute was holding up so well.

Sure enough, James and Molly were seated on the window seat. I froze in place, my mouth open, and my eyes wide with worry. Molly was facing towards me while James was looking out the window. I looked to Sirius. He made a shooing motion with his hands, smiling ever so slightly. I turned towards James again.

As I walked over, a thousand thoughts raced through my head. Had Molly already told him? What would happen if she had? Would he forgive me? What was going to happen when I finally reached them? I still didn't have a plan.

Molly looked up from James, her eyes spotting me immediately. At her sudden disinterest, James turned as well. He beamed when he saw me. And I only had eyes for him, despite the evil death glare I was receiving from Molly. I glared back when James turned to excuse himself, but as soon as his attention was to me, I found my glare dissolve.

"Hey," He breathed as he rushed over to me. "I've been looking for you all night."

He kissed me quickly, a light smacking sound going in the air. And when we were apart again, I smiled sadly at him. He didn't pick up on the edge tonight, which was a relief.

"I, er, have a gift for you?" I laughed. He laughed too, confused though.

"A gift? Babe, you know I don't need a gift or anything! Being with you is," He paused to take a deep breath. "It's more than anything you could ever give me…"

"Well, that's the gift," I took his calloused hands in mine. He looked at me strangely. I let my thumbs rub the back of his hands softly, and I looked down. "I want to give you…me."

"Lily," he sighed. I started to shake my head gently. "You know how wonderful that is for me to hear, you know. But I can't make you do that! I don't know why you seem so set on this, but we shouldn't."

"But," I started to refute, but he continued.

"We only started dating a little while ago. What sort of a bloke would I be if I let you do this? I'd feel like a prat, Lily. You'd feel terrible too! And don't deny it. I waited so long for you, I don't want to fuck it up before it even really begins" I shook my head at his words. I almost started to cry when I realized the truth in his words.

But then a thought came over me.

I loved him. It was such a weird sensation. A dumb feeling swept through me, like this was always there, but it was just now that I could truly see it, feel it. I'd been so blind, so ignorant of myself. It was a good feeling, knowing that I cared for him so deeply. And I knew he cared for me the same way, even if he didn't say it.

"It's what I want, James. Don't you?" I asked, looking up. I knew it was a guilt trip, but this entire night was just so terrible, I could be just a bit like Camilla if I needed to be.

"Of course I do!" He nearly choked. "Merlin, normally it's the guy pressuring the girl!"

I laughed, "Well, you know there's never been anything normal about us, Potter."

"I s'pose not," He sighed, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I let my eyes flutter closed. "Listen, I don't think you're going to get this out of your head. And…I'll do it."

"You will?" I shouted, throwing my arms around him and squealing. He lifted me up and swung me around a little, laughing at my enthusiasm. "Oh James, thank you!"

"But let's wait. At least a few weeks. Maybe next month? I'll plan something really great for you," He said, rubbing a hand through his hair, and looking to the ground. He seemed excited and nervous at the same time.

Camilla's word rang through my head. We needed to do it tonight, it couldn't wait. _"Well, just quit! Tell them you don't care, tell them you're dying, tell them anything! Just fucking leave this!"_ That's all I could hear, Camilla shouting over and over again. It was annoying, and demanding. I sighed.

"James, I can't wait that long." I took his hand roughly and guided him up the stairway. He protested all the way up, but didn't snatch his hand away.

Once we were in the boys' dormitory, I led him to the bed I knew now was his, and hopped up. He had no choice but to sit down as well, or leave me. But he just sat on the edge. I groaned and pulled the curtains closed all around us, the one on his side draping over his legs. He pulled them up so that the curtain could hang straight. I lifted my wand, "Muffliato!"

"Lily," He began sternly, but I just looked up at him with the biggest puppy dog look.

"You just don't get it, James. I _need_ you. Right now, I need you, and it can't wait, and that's just…that's just it," I pulled him to me, putting his hands on my waist. I'd never seen a guy so reluctant to snog or shag or anything. It was obvious James was different. And I was so proud and so honored that he was, but right now that was not what I wanted.

"Lily, I can't do this. I can't! We're seventeen! That's so young, I don't think you realize!" He griped.

Camilla's words again crossed my mind: "_Well, just quit! Tell them you don't care, tell them you're dying, tell them anything! Just fucking leave this!"_

"James, you're not even a virgin! You told me yourself!" I said accusingly. Then I felt a shock go through me, a numbness sweeping down my spine. "Is it me? Do you not want to do it with me?"

"No!" He jumped toward me, grabbing my hand and rubbing the back of it with his own. "No, I do, _gods_, I want to so badly! Lily, you have _no_ idea! But like I said, I don't want to bugger this up!"

"But—"

"It can wait."

"No. No it can't!"

"Why? Why can't it wait?" He waited skeptically. I watched him apprehensively, wondering what could possibly make him help me in this, to persuade him to sleep with me. And then, finally, Camilla's words came in handy—not that I'd ever let her know it.

"I'm dying," I cried. I worried I would be horrible at acting, but the tears came easily when I stopped to think about everything and how overwhelmed I was right now. How Molly was threatening to take James away, and how I was so worried that she could. That someone could literally effortlessly grab someone you love and make them stop loving you…it seemed completely mad, but it scared me so much. Because I didn't want to lose James.

"You're…you're what?" He asked, thoroughly confused. "Come off it, Lily."

"I'm…I'm not joking," I sniffed. My eyes finally looked up into his and he had the weirdest expression. Like he was in pain and yet still waiting for me to get to the punch line. "I'm dying. I can't explain. But that's the gist of it. Please, I just need to do this. I want to do this."

"I don't understand." He murmured.

"I know, I wish I could tell you everything, but there isn't time. And I'm scared that I'll never be able to do this with you, and I just…I want to so much. I'm so sorry," I cried into his shoulder for effect, and he kissed the top of my head. And we just sat like that for a really long time.

And then his lips found mine.

It was like he was putting everything he had into it. And I felt horrible, because it wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to be guilt tripped into sleeping with me like I had been guilt tripped into dating him. This was so wrong.

His lips moved over mine, and he quickly kicked his shoes off. They tumbled off the bed onto the floor, but I never heard them land, as we were surrounded in a silent cocoon. I kicked mine off as well and inched closer to him. He looked into my eyes for a moment and then we kissed once more. I felt him roll on top of me and relished his warmth and weight. It was a wonderful sensation.

We collapsed onto his pillow, and I inhaled deeply this familiar scent that was embedded in the cloth, but also on the man who was kissing my neck. I sighed, trying to edge him on. It was one of the most crucial moments of my life, and I just wanted it to be over. And strangely, I wanted it to last longer. Because James didn't know. And now that I've told that horrible lie, he's going to hate me even more.

His tongue darted at my neck, and then went upwards, leaving a wet trail to my ear. He whispered, "I love you."

And I knew he meant it, because I meant it.

I pulled him to me, pushing my lips onto his. There was a sadness in his eyes, and I knew it was because he was still think that I was going to be dead. But… I hadn't lied. I will die, eventually, and therefore, every moment I live I am in fact dying. It was bullshit. But it was all I had.

James's hands went to my hips, rolling softly back and forth. I smiled and put my hands at his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck, pulling him nearer. I wanted him to be closer. Closer than any other person had ever been.

We rolled onto our sides, and stared at each other. Minutes passed. Then, very slowly, I took my hand and unclasped my brown blouse, undoing on button at a time. His eyes glued themselves to my hands, his tongue licking his lips slowly, teasingly, as he watched my fumbling fingers.

James smiled, "Why would you buy a shirt with so many buttons?"

"So I could torture you?" I guessed, undoing buttons at an even, steady pace. His eyes were fastened to my chest, but not in a revolting way, in an enticing way. It made me feel wanted, desired for more than just notes or answers, academics. Like there was more to be than Head Girl Lily Evans.

It felt so good.

"Gods," He moaned, taking matters into his own hands, literally. The buttons were undone in less than ten seconds, and my stomach was exposed. I felt more than a bit self-conscious, but I tried not to show it. He stared, and then he looked into my eyes, and I saw such warmth that I sat up a bit and edged the shirt off.

He touched my arm, and moved his hand gently up to my shoulder, touching every part of me. And I closed my eyes to feel it. His hand traveled over my bra, giving me goose bumps. I scooted closer to him, just to make him touch me more. It felt so amazing.

That sinking feeling, the feeling where your abdomen drops into your lower half, that beautiful feeling was going double time right now. It was delicious, and I craved it. I moved ever closer, so close that I was touching him. I could feel my lower half practically buzzing with need and it practically tripled when his erection brushed against my hip.

We both let out a hiss at the contact. I looked down and then back up into his eyes, but they were closed. He was biting his lip and I edged closer to his ear to whisper, "I love you."

"Fucking hell," he breathed, pulling me by my hips, flush against him, grinding into me with earnest. I let out a breathy moan and put my face into the crook of his neck, letting my tongue slip out and touch his collar bone. He let out a groan.

We drew closer for another kiss. His tongue darted between my lips, massaging mine with this abandon I didn't know he had. He reached back, and after a few numb tries, his feeble fingers unclasped my bra. I stopped the kiss. Then he looked panicked, and I realized we were both fumbling teenagers, and I started laughing.

Which was completely the wrong thing to do, because it probably scared the hell out of him, and he scooted away, his eyes full of humiliation and disgrace, and I was laughing my ass off, my heaving chest exposed.

"What's funny?" He managed to smile, but I felt so bad for him that I pounced at him. My words coming in between the pity kisses.

"We're so inexperienced. I love it," I gave him a passionate kiss.

"Inexperienced?" He laughed. Then he flips me a bit and he was on top of me again. That delicious feeling of his hips pressed to mine was back, and I moaned. I covered my mouth, embarrassed, but he grinned and pulled my hand away. "I like to hear you."

I gave a small smile as his words made my core throb, and then he kissed me again. His hand roamed my chest for several minutes, marvelously giving the impression that they were experienced. I sighed, arching up to meet him several times. I realized he was still mostly clothed, and tugged on the bottom of his light jumper. He chuckled, pulling it off quickly. I was flatly horizontal, but he was sitting up straight, a leg on either side of me, his groin pressing into my pelvis. And I couldn't control the whimper that escaped me. And that's when he ground his hips into mine.

It was like fire. I gasped, reaching up to pull him back to me, my hand working to trace every part of him. His chest wasn't defined perfectly, meaning he wasn't the epitome of a macho man. In actuality he was rather lanky, but boy was he fit! I kissed his shoulder, his collar bone, everywhere. He let out a groan, and it made me feel satisfied in a strange way. "Lily…"

My heart was racing and I played his game by grinding my hips and bucking them upwards to meet his. He fell over, on top of me, panting. I laughed, kissing his jaw, his neck, licking the space beneath his ear. He was beautiful.

I reached down and unbuckled his pants, sliding them down a bit before his hands came to assist me. My skirt had been lost in the tumble.

Moments of awkward movement passed, and then we were just us again. He was lying on top of me, his weight heavy and wonderful. We were both simply in our undergarments. I felt his hands reach down, driving my knickers a bit lower. And my eyes met his. He smirked, loving this power he had over me. I felt this delicious feeling, this magnetism that drew me to buck my hips once more, which made him groan. It was lust, but covered by love. Because in my mind, ultimately, they are one in the same when in action, and I loved James with so much of my heart, and I knew he loved me. And this was just beautiful.

And we continued, touching each other and discarding smaller bits of clothing, until we were completely together. I hooked my legs up around his waist and breathed deeply as my core continued to throb with lust, taking my breath out of my lungs.

He looked into my eyes again, and I nodded. And then the bed rocked a little. And we were together, in the closest sense. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. James gently patted my hair and kissed my lips and my cheek and my forehead. He stayed completely still so that I could try to regain my breath.

After a minute or two it got better but was still a bit painful for the beginning. It focused on James's breathing and moans and how he would grunt every time he thrust back inside me. I let those sounds wash over me. And when he nibbled on my earlobe for a split second, I felt so completely enveloped in passion that I let out a cry.

"That's right, Lily," he groaned in my ear. "Come apart for me."

He didn't last much longer than I did, and we remained connected for a minute or two after we had both finished, the intimacy blanketing us. He looked into my eyes and smiled with such warmth that it took my breath away faster than the lust had.

The dare didn't come to mind until after. When we were both laying in silence, under his sheets, bathed in a soft layer of sweat, panting. It was the most glorious feeling I have ever felt. I turned to him, and he patted my hair again. And there was a glint in his eyes, which, I'm sure, matched my own. Triumph.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I know," He laughed, and he held my hand as we both drifted off.


	18. Chapter 18 Mute

A/N: Hey folks, I'm so sorry for the delay. Truly. But I wanted to get it right. And so … here it REVIEW!

WARNING: The following chapter has graphic language and scenes of a sexual nature. You've been warned, so please don't flame.

**Bragging Rights.**

**Chapter Eighteen. Mute. **

We were back in the astronomy tower, on the couch, snogging. I hadn't introduced the concept to him yet, but I was pretty sure, if I wanted anything to happen, I would have to say something soon. He ground his hips to mine in a languid and circular motion, and I let my hands tangle into his hair. He brought his lips to mine but instead of kissing me, he left it open and breathed with me as he continued thrusting.

Because Remus was so unrestricted tonight, it actually came to my mind whether or not he had given up on the notion that we couldn't be 'close' together. But since we still had all articles of clothing on, I assumed nothing had changed.

"So I've been thinking," I told him between kisses. He was nibbling on my ear, extremely gently, so he wouldn't break skin of course—he was terrified of hurting me. He stopped momentarily to look into my eyes and I noticed his held a hint of mischief.

"Oh yeah?" He asked before returning to his ministrations. I laughed and nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and keeping them there, staring up at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, and I've decided that you're a big boy. You're seventeen. And I think we could handle it if we had sex," it all came out in one breath, closing the argument for me with a heave. I was so embarrassed to be saying this, my mind still focused on the incident that occurred earlier.

Despite the fact that Remus had made it abundantly clear that he was intent on restricting his instincts for my own protection—and I'd be a bint to not understand just how kind and considerate that was—I had to have him. And it wasn't just for that blasted dare at this point.

I was ready to explode.

Remus stared into my eyes. I could feel his heartbeat—alerting me that, despite everything he believed about being such a monster, he was truly just as human as I was. He sucked in a breath and collapsed onto me. His voice was muffled by my skin and yet the edge to it still audible, "Mute, I've told you. We can't!"

I knew he wasn't angry at me, but simply frustrated at himself. Because regardless of what he would tell me, I knew that Remus, merely by being a teenage boy, was craving sexual contact. And I was all too happy to give him some, if he'd let me.

I felt my skin burning as though contact between us ignited tiny flames that enveloped my body. I ached for him in places I'd never admit to, and I just needed him to understand that I didn't care about the risks. It was worth it. He was worth it.

I loved him. And it wasn't just lust disguised, but true, engulfing misery that consumed my every thought and fiber of my being. I needed him with me always or I wouldn't be okay. Not even a little.

The strange part: even though I was positive this was more than just a passing fancy, that bleedin' dare still clung to my thoughts. As much as I wanted to finish it—I honestly didn't care who won—I didn't want it to end. I loved him too much to let him go, and I loved him way too much to explain that I only used him to win a bet. He'd be heartbroken. And by extent, I'd lose him and my heart would break.

"Please?" I asked, whispering.

"Why do you want to _so_ badly?" He cleared his throat, which tickled against my collarbone. I giggled, and he gave a soft smile.

"I'm a teenager, I love you, and I want to?" I told him evenly. He nodded, as if my argument was valid. But I knew he loved me and wanted to do this, I just didn't think he wanted to _enough_. Maybe with some convincing, I thought. But I wasn't that manipulative, or confident. So I played up my insecurities, "Do you not want me?"

"Oh _Merlin_, Mute, how could you even assume that?" He breathed. I let my eyebrows float up, giving me my innocent, yet truly confused, expression. "I want you…_so badly_."

He kissed me again. I licked his bottom lip before gently pulling away. Remus played with a piece of my hair that was grazing my cheek. I touched his hand, "Then be with me."

He rolled over a little so that he was on top of me. I relished the weight and warmth he brought. I should have been aching with his form completely on top of mine, but it somehow just affected my need for him; the lust magnified.

And all of a sudden there was this huge, enthusiastic gust of heat. I don't know how to aptly describe it, Remus just seemed like he was exploding. All of the tension, all of the self control, the discipline—gone. He pushed towards me, against the couch, devouring my lips with his own, moving his head in every which way to get better angles. I moaned, running my hands through his hair softly.

His hips pressed forward so forcefully I could feel the zipper of his trousers grinding into my center. I let out an unladylike grunt that I blushed at, but it edged him on I think. He circled his hips, moving them forward, back, around, forward back around.

Remus twitched his fingers a bit and then my shirt was undone, just like that. I froze, staring at the shirt and then into his shiny, almost burgundy colored eyes. He wasn't the same reserved boy I had talked to this afternoon anymore.

He growled deep from his throat and marched forward, his hand resting on my hip, and then on the small of my back. I clutched his shirt, hanging on just to keep him at bay. His lips avariciously consumed mine, I felt him nibble on my lip. I rushed a hand to his neck; he felt like he was burning up. His hips bucked towards mine, and I could feel his erection growing harder against my heat.

"Re…" He let me breathe for a moment, and just as I was going to tell him that maybe he was right, he kissed me again, hungrily. His hand caressed my chest, stroking my stomach and breasts. I could feel his tongue dart in between my lips, could taste all his want. Another groan, and more weight was with me. I lurched forward to meet him, and when we had the smallest bit of mutually induced contact, it was like a surge of lightening. And his grunt was the thunder.

His hand left my breast to touch the waistband of my pants. I hesitated, but then I felt him slide them down. And I helped. As soon as my pants were around my ankles, Remus's hand trailed upward from my ankle to my thigh. I gasped at the conflictingly rough tenderness I could feel in his touch. He moved his hand ever so lightly up my inner thigh, and I just about lost it. I gasped, cried, shook, everything.

He had this devilish smirk on his lips. I pulled his head down greedily and pushed my lips to his.

He moved his hands again, and I bit down on his lip. He growled and charged forward, ramming his pelvis to mine. All the breath I had in my body caught in my throat. I looked up into his eyes. They were dark as he slid his trousers to the ground.

"Remus," I called out to him, beckoning him though he was inches away. I wasn't loud, but didn't whisper. He just looked into my eyes. He rammed forward again. "Oh, oh!"

He exhaled, "mmmm…Mute…Merlin, _yes_!"

He pulled out almost all the way and stayed there for a moment or two, letting me catch my breath. I nearly cried with relief when he slammed back in. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, begging for a kiss. He obliged and as his tongue thrust into my mouth, so did his cock deep inside of me. I let my hands graze from the nape of his neck down his firm back. I could feel the muscles rippling through his skin.

"Fuck!" I moaned. He bent his head down and quickly located my pulse point on my neck. He sucked on it, and I could feel him tongue lapping at it every now and then. I could feel his breath on my skin. "Oh…_fuck_ yes."

Remus started snarling lowly. His whole body shook violently, which made me shake. I wrapped my arms around his waist and then pulled him with all my strength. His arms gave out momentarily, and he wasn't supporting himself anymore, he was just on me. I found myself panting lightly from all the warmth. Remus finally said something, "Merlin and Agrippa!"

I smirked and ran my fingernails over his spine, going up and down softly, not pressing any harder than a light breeze would. All of a sudden the animalistic part, the desire, the ardor, everything was back in seemingly tenfold. I heard a faint murmuring.

Remus charged forward, his breath hitching, and my body tensing. We moved together for a few more minutes, and then I laid my finger gently on his backside. He froze. Everything was still.

As I quickly dared to explore a bit, Remus seemingly lost his patience. He growled deeply and took control. I still heard that murmuring from just a moment earlier, and pulled Remus down a bit to investigate. He was mumbling to himself, "Please, please, oh, Gods, oh, shit please no, yes, Merlin…."

I couldn't make sense of anything of what he was saying. I could hear the simple words, but it sounded as if he was speaking a different language, something very foreign.

"Remus," I kissed him to get his attention. His eyes bore into mine, the same dark burgundy color filling his irises. It startled me. He looked demonic. I whimpered, "Please, just let go. I want you to."

He wavered, pausing to stare deep into my eyes again. I tried to look as serene and confident as I could, but all I could think about was how uncomfortable I thought I was. I knew he loved me, but a strange mix of self-consciousness and guilt washed over me. But love overcame everything, and I was sure that if we kept going it would work out.

Then the guilt kind of overpowered my lust. It was a very unsettling feeling while being practically naked and pressed against a sexy, frustrated werewolf. He was so adorable, even in his animosity, his demonic, thrilling, terrifying mode. I let my hand wander and tangle into his eye length sandy colored hair. He rocked his hip gently.

"Mute…"

"Just stop." I said evenly. He looked more than a bit aghast. One moment I'm tempting him, singing the sexiest siren song I can muster and the next I'm admonishing him?

He moved away from me. We sat on different sides of the couch. I buttoned my shirt.

"I knew this would happen," he sounded heartbroken, like he'd just been cut from the little quidditch league. "I'm so sorry. I told you I couldn't control it…"

He trailed off, and I finally was the least bit secure in my appearance after I'd readjusted my pants and fixed my hair. He had pulled on his boxers and trousers, but left his shirt off. I was tempting to run my hand over his chest, but I refrained.

"Remus, don't blame yourself. I loved it! But, I can't continue to do that to you," I sighed. "Not unless you know the truth."

"What are you talking about? You weren't doing anything but…well, you weren't doing anything but good! And I should be the one apologize," I cut him off harshly.

"No. I would have. Oh Merlin…Remus, take a deep breath. Good, now just hear me out, okay? Please don't get mad, don't hate me. Because I love you more than I could ever, ever explain!" I started to continue, but he cut in quickly.

"I love you too, Mute," He grinned to himself.

"No, Remus, you won't after…Remus, I have something I need to tell you. Something that I should have told you so long ago, and would have if I wasn't such a terrible person."

"Mute, You're not a terrible—" One look from me silenced him.

"Okay, well, you know when we returned from the holidays? Well Camilla had been broken up with, you know Camilla, the bitch who is ensnaring Sirius, probably as we speak, well she hatched this _horrible_ dare." I paused, cleared my throat. "And it was that we had to seduce a guy that was assigned to us. Or else."

Remus snapped his head up, his eyes, no longer that brilliant shade of enticing claret, boring into mine.

"And we signed a contract," I continued. "And, you were my person, Remus. That's why…but then I got to _know_ you. And I love you more than I could have ever expected, I've never been loved before Remus, and I didn't even think I was capable of loving to be honest. But you…you're so amazing!"

I started to go on, but he cut me off.

"You…you used me? You used me for a fucking dare?" He looked murderous.

"It was like a bet, you know?" I winced, that sounded awful even to me. "Oh, Remus, no not like that! No, she bullied us into it. Please, you have to know," He cut me off.

"All this time, the pressuring of sex. I thought maybe, maybe you cared for me just so _much_? Or you were curious…I was. And now. It all makes so much _sense_, perfect sense."

"Remus, please," I started.

"And it was all just trying to win a bet. I get it now. Fuck, Mute!" He yelled.

"No you have to know, though. I love you so much, please! I'm only trying to tell you the truth. I don't even think about that fucking bet anymore when I'm with you," I'm telling him so much truth laced with so many lies. Whatever it would take for him to believe me.

"What do you expect me to do, ignore the whole derivation of our relationship? You only wanted to date me because you wanted to _win_! And I fucking bought into it!" I shuddered as Remus pounded his temples with his fists, shut his eyes tight.

"I can't believe this," He groaned. A few minutes passed.

Silence.

"I agreed to that stupid dare before I knew you, Remus. Not to be a _total _cliché but I didn't even really know myself back then. And it's taken me just this short period of time to discover so many wonderful qualities both in you and myself and I just... If I could go back and change it…I'd change it in a s_econd_!"

"Mute…"He sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"Please! Please, can you forgive me?" I cried. Tears were streaming freely down my cheeks.

"I don't know, Mute, maybe we should fucking bet on it?" He picked up his shirt and cloak and stood from the sofa, his gaze leaving mine as he stormed towards the door.

He left. And I was there, alone. My eyes continued to water though I felt as though I'd cried all the tears possible to cry. The wetness on my cheeks was drying rapidly, my throat was aching and my nose was stuffed from the crying. I felt raw and exposed and so…alone.

So much for the truth…


End file.
